Pursuing Someone Like You
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Megurine Luka paling tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru. Kini dia harus menghadapi guru barunya yang bisa dibilang masih muda untuk mengajar, Kamui Gakupo. Kelakuan Gakupo membuat Luka sangat jengkel, tapi Gakupo sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya. Mengapa Luka begitu membenci Gakupo? Apa yang akan Gakupo lakukan untuk menanggapi Luka? (Updated 19/11/2012, Final Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

Original story by Kasuga Rei [春日 レイ]

* * *

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelas dan bersiap untuk belajar. Di kelas 3-B, Megurine Luka sedang duduk dengan tangannya yang tergeletak ke meja dan satunya lagi memegang dagunya, bosan. Dia duduk di bangku depan namun paling pinggir di sebelah jendela. Dia menatap suasana luar dengan tampang tidak semangat.

"Lagi-lagi. Kau ini selalu bosan ya?" tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya, Meiko bertanya padanya.

"Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama, aku sudah bosan dengan hidupku sendiri." Luka menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau ini sensitif sekali, kau akan jauh dengan hal-hal bagus jika terus-terusan menggerutu." Kata Meiko.

"Hal yang bagus? Tidak ada yang bagus setelah orang tuaku cerai dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian." Luka membuang muka.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Lagian kau ini—" Meiko belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraan, guru sudah masuk ke kelas, Meiko berlari ke bangkunya.

Guru itu, Uchiya-sensei, berdiri di hadapan semua murid, seharusnya ini bukan bagiannya, tapi dia kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman.

"Anak-anak, wali kelas kalian Oda-sensei tidak akan mengajar lagi di kelas ini."

"Eeeh?" semua murid serempak.

"Tenang, tenang! Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah tahu kalian sudah cukup akrab dengan Oda-sensei, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia dimutasi ke Osaka. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan memperkenalkan guru baru kalian, dia akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan mengajar Sastra Dunia." Uchiya-sensei mempersilahkan guru baru tersebut masuk ke kelas, "Silahkan masuk."

Semua mata murid tertuju ke arah pintu karena penasaran akan guru baru tersebut, pintu terbuka, guru itu seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut violetnya yang lembut dan terikat acak, matanya yang biru cukup dingin dan bisa membuat seseorang ketakutan, jasnya yang agak terbuka, berbeda dengan guru lainnya, dia agak gaul. Dia berdiri di samping Uchiya-sensei.

"Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan, ini wali kelas baru kalian, dia sebenarnya guru baru, tapi dia sanggup untuk menjadi wali kelas, namanya adal—"

"Kamui Gakupo." Dia menyalip kata-kata Uchiya-sensei.

"A—ah... Iya, namanya Kamui Gakupo. Mungkin anda harus berkenalan lebih jauh lagi dengan anak-anak." Usul Uchiya-sensei.

"Tidak usah. Anda bisa keluar, saya akan mulai pelajaran. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu belajar untuk melakukan hal yang tidak perlu." Jawab Gakukpo dingin tanpa memandang Uchiya-sensei.

Semuanya hening dan kaget akan kelakuannya. Uchiya-sensei menyerah, dia berjalan menuju pintu, "Anak-anak, baik-baik dengannya ya." Uchiya-sensei menutup pintu kelas.

Suasana kelas sangat canggung, Gakupo mengeluarkan bukunya dan yang kebetulan pelajaran pertama adalah Sastra Dunia. Semua murid membisu dan mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing, kecuali Luka.

"Hey kau." Luka agak menyolot. Gakupo melirik Luka tanpa memutar badannya.

"Kau ini staff baru tapi lagakmu itu seperti yang sudah senior saja, hormati senior-seniormu disini." Luka berwajah ketus.

"Apa urusanmu, bocah?" ujar Gakupo bernada dingin tanpa melihat wajah Luka dan terfokus akan buku yang dia buka.

"... Cih! Percuma berbicara dengan keledai." Luka membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Ketika Luka membalik tubuhnya kembali, Gakupo sudah ada di depannya, Luka sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya. Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

"Apakah seekor bisa berbicara?" tiba-tiba Gakupo bertanya dengan dinginnya.

"Ti—tidak..." Luka gugup.

"Apakah seekor keledai bisa mengajar?"

"I—itu—"

"Apakah seekor keledai bisa membaca buku?"

"Tu—tung—"

"Apakah kau mau dibimbing oleh seekor keledai? Hah?" Wajah Gakupo semakin dekat, semua murid khawatir melihat kejadian ini.

Luka menunduk dan membuang muka dengan wajah kesal. Gakupo kembali ke tempatnya dan kembali mengajar. Pelajaran berjalan dengan suasana tegang dan tidak biasa.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Meiko menghampiri Luka lalu menepuk punggung Luka dengan keras.

"Kau ini berani sekali!" Meiko tertawa.

"Dia menyebalkan. Padahal Uchiya-sensei sudah baik padanya, tapi dia malah mengabaikannya." Luka ketus.

"Rasanya dia mirip dengan seseorang ya~" Meiko bernada mengejek.

"A—aku tidak seperti itu kok!" Luka protes.

"Oh iya? Sama-sama ketus, dingin dan jarang mendengar nasihat orang lain. Dia SANGAT mirip denganmu." Meiko terkekeh.

"Hentikan." Luka berwajah seram.

"Ahaha, tenang~" kata Meiko.

Meiko mengajak Luka untuk makan siang di atap, mereka membawa bekal sendiri-sendiri. Di jalan menuju atap, Meiko melihat laki-laki yang dari dulu dia sukai, Kaito. Luka terdiam melihat ekspresi tidak jelas dari Meiko.

"Meiko, jika memang kau suka padanya tinggal bilang saja." Kata Luka.

"Bo—bodoh! Mana bisa? Dia sudah punya orang yang dia sukai." Meiko melawan.

"Maksudmu dia menyukai Hatsune Miku dari kelas 2-D itu?" tanya Luka.

"Iya... Argh! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke atap! Nanti keburu keduluan oleh orang lain." Meiko menarik tangan Luka dan berlari dengan cepat.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah, hari ini cukup sepi. Jadi mereka bisa makan dengan tenang, mereka duduk di dekat pagar pembatas. Tapi Meiko kalang kabut.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Mana _juice pack _milikku?" Meiko melihat kesana-kemari.

"Kau tidak membawanya dari tadi." Kata Luka sambil mengigit sumpit bekalnya.

"Yang benar saja! Aku ambil dulu, tunggu ya! Jangan dimakan dulu bekalnya, tunggu aku dulu." Kata Meiko terburu-buru.

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana." Jawab Luka, Meiko pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Luka kini duduk sendiri dan masih mengigit sumpitnya.

Meiko belum kembali juga, Luka membuka _juice pack _pertama miliknya dan menghabiskannya. Dia membuang kotaknya ke arah belakang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan dari kotak jusnya, sepertinya mengenai seseorang. Luka segera berlari ke arah belakang dan mencarinya. Ternyata disana ada Gakupo yang sedang duduk sambil memegang kotak jus milik Luka yang baru saja dia buang. Luka terkejut jengkel melihatnya. Gakupo berdiri dan menyimpan kotak jus itu di kepala Luka.

"Megurine Luka, absen 23. Kau tahu jika kau membuang sampah sembarangan kau akan dapat hukuman." Gakupo berwajah dingin.

"Iya saya tahu." Luka membuang muka dengan wajah tidak senang dan jengkel.

"_Plus, _kau membuangnya ke kepala staff pengajar."

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ada di situ! Kenapa coba kau duduk disana? Itu kan derah sempit yang tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat, dasar bodoh!" Luka protes.

"_Plus plus, _kau mengatai staff pengajar dengan kata bodoh."

"Maumu apa sih, om om nyentrik?!" Luka gusar dan mulai jengke dengan Gakupo.

"Om?" Gakupo mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Iya, kau ini so' keren. Jangan-jangan kau single ya?" wajah Luka berubah menjadi wajah mengejek.

"Aku baru 22 tahun. Aku juga masih meneruskan kuliahku" Kata Gakupo.

"Hah? Kau?" Luka terdiam dan kaget, karena baru ada seorang pengajar sah berumur 22 tahun.

"Kenapa?" Gakupo bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jenius." Luka kini berwajah bodoh.

"Kau mulai ngawur, Megurine. Sudahlah, ini." Gakupo menyerahkan kotak jus ke tangan Luka, "Buang itu." Gakupo berjala menuju tangga dan masuk ke gedung kembali.

Gakupo berpapasan dengan Meiko, Meiko terheran-heran melihatnnya, kenapa dia ada disini. Meiko berlari ke arah Luka.

"Hey Luka, sedang apa dia disini? Dan lagi, sejak kapan?" tanya Meiko.

"Dia disini sebelum kita sampai, dia duduk disana." Luka menunjuk sudut sempit dimana Gakupo tadi duduk.

"Aah... Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu bel."

Mereka pun memakan bekal mereka, setelah beberapa menit kemudian pintu atap terbuka, ternyata itu Kaito. Meiko langsung menyembur minumannya dan mengenai Luka. Luka berwajah datar. Kaito melihatnya dan kaget, dia menghampiri Meiko.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Meiko?" tanya Kaito.

"I—iya! Aku tidak apa-apa." Meiko mengusapkan sapu tangannya ke mulutnya yang basah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalian sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya?" kata Kaito.

"Iya kami baru saja selesai." Luka membereskan bekas bekalnya, begitu pula Meiko.

"Sayang sekali, tadi aku harus membantu teman-teman piket, jadi aku tidak keburu makan siang. Hah~ Aku kira aku akan makan siang sendiri lagi." Kaito nampak loyo.

Luka berdiri, "Kalau begitu, kau bersama Meiko saja. Dia masih belum menghabiskan 2 kotak jusnya." Luka tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aih! Luka, tunggu!" Meiko berdiri.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi terdengar seperti memaksamu." Kaito tersenyum canggung.

"Ti—tidak apa kok. Su—sudahlah! Cepat makan bekalmu, aku tunggu!" kata Meiko terburu-buru dan wajahnya memerah.

Luka berjalan menuju kelasnya, di kelas anak-anak yang lain sedang mengkerumuni sesuatu, Luka penasaran.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luka.

"Luka, lihat! Dompet milik Kamui-sensei terjatuh, bukan hanya dompet tapi tasnya juga tertinggal."

"Dia... Ceroboh juga." Luka berwajah datar.

"Luka, kau saja yang mengembalikan, kau sudah cukup akrab dengannya."

"Hah?! Akrab dari mana?" Luka protes.

"Sudahlah~" dia memberikan dompet dan tasnya ke tangan Luka, "Kembalikan ya~"

Luka terpaksa mengembalikannya, dia pergi menuju ruang guru.

"Permisi, saya mau mengembalikan barang Kamui-sensei yang tertinggal." Luka melihat kesana-kemari, namun ruang guru kosong total.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang Luka, "Hmm? Kau memanggilku `Kamui-sensei`. Agak menakutkan juga jika kau yang mengatakannya."

Luka membalik badannya, terkejut. "Ka—kau! Ini! Barangmu ketinggalan, dasar om om pelupa!" Luka membanting tas Gakupo dan langsung lari ngebut.

"He—hey! Tunggu dulu, kau—... dompetku." Kata Gakupo melambat.

Luka sudah cukup jauh berlari dari ruang guru, dan di tangan kanannya, dompet Gakupo masih dia pegang, Luka menampar keningnya, "Aku ini bodoh!" Luka nampak stres.

Setelah banyak kejadian terjadi, kini bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Luka dan Meiko pulang bersama, di depan gerbang, Luka dan Meiko melihat Gakupo yang sepertinya sedang menunggu.

"_Ara? _Kenapa dia belum pulang?" Meiko heran.

Luka diam saja dan mulai berjalan cepat mendahului Meiko, Gakupo menahan Luka. Gakupo memegang dan mengangkat tangan kiri Luka, "Mana domp—"

"Kyaaaa!" Luka tiba-tiba berteriak.

Semua kaget, termasuk Gakupo, "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dompetku mana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ini dompetmu!" Luka menyerahkan dompetnya, "Sudah cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Luka berlari, Meiko menyusul, "Ah! Tunggu, Luka!"

Gakupo mengusap telinganya bekas teriakan Luka tadi.

Di jalan pulang, Meiko heran sekali dengan sikap Luka terhadap Gakupo. "Kau sepertinya sangat membenci Kamui-sensei."

"Jangan panggil dia Kamui-sensei, umurnya tidak jauh dari kita." Jawab Luka ketus.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Meiko heran.

"Dia masih berumur 22 tahun." Kata Luka spontan.

"Eeh?! Masih muda untuk seorang staff pengajar!" Meiko kaget.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Malam itu di rumah Luka (Luka mengontrak di mansion kecil-kecilan), Luka sedang membuat makan malam. Dia masih teringat dengan perilaku menyebalkan guru barunya itu. Sampai-sampai talenan yang dipakai Luka hampir patah karena pisaunya ditekan terlalu keras saat dia mengingat gurunya itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu mansionnya. Luka mencuci tangannya dan segera menghampiri pintu sambil berteriak.

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar, siapa ya?" Luka baru saja tiba di pintu.

"Saya penghuni mansion yang baru. Kamar saya ada di sebelah anda." Suaranya terdengar dari luar.

Luka membuka pintu, begitu pintu dibuka, penghuni baru itu menunduk hormat dan setelah mengangkat tubuhnya kembali mereka berdua sama-sama kaget.

"Kau?!" Luka berwajah ketus.

"Hee~" ternyata itu Gakupo, kini dia bertetangga dengan Luka.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Luka nampak tidak senang.

"_Well, _mansion ini yang paling dekat dengan Sakurazawa Gakkou." Gakupo tersenyum menakutkan.

"Cih... Iya selamat datang!" Luka langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Gakupo mengusap kepalanya, "Kenapa sih dia itu?" Gakupo kembali menyapa kamar lainnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Luka menguap dan mengusap air mata ngantuknya lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Dia sudah terbaring di kasur dan siap menarik selimut untuk tidur, mata Luka perlahan tertutup. Tapi terdengar suara musik yang cukup keras dari kamar sebelahnya. Mata Luka terbuka lebar karena kaget mendengar musik tersebut, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk keras pintu kamar tetangga barunya itu, Gakupo.

"Hey! Kau ini sudah gila ya?! Ini sudah malam! Matikan musiknya!" Luka berteriak jengkel.

Pintu dibuka oleh Gakupo, "Hmm? Apa? Bicara lebih keras, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Kata Gakupo dengan suara musiknya yang lebih keras karena pintu terbuka.

"Matikan musiknya!" Luka berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sosok wanita berambut kuning panjang dan cukup cantik di belakang Gakupo, "Ada apa?" kata wanita itu.

"Oh, Lily. Sepertinya anak ini protes karena kita menyetel musik terlalu keras." Kata Gakupo.

Luka terfokus pada wanita bernama Lily itu, dia cantik. Gakupo melihat ekspresi kagum Luka terhadap Lily. Lily tersenyum kepada Luka dan kembali masuk untuk mematikan musik.

"Maaf ya." Kata Gakupo.

"Dia pacarmu?" Luka tiba-tiba bertanya.

". . . . . . . Memangnya kenapa?" Gakupo berbalik tanya.

Musik keras dari kamar Gakupo mati, "Tidak kok. Terima kasih sudah mau mematikan musiknya." Luka kembali ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, cuaca sudah mulai panas meskipun musim semi belum berakhir. Luka siap-siap pergi ke sekolah dengan mata yang berkantung karena kurang tidur. Lalu Gakupo bertemu dan menyapa Luka di tangga menuju jalan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Gakupo.

Luka melirik Gakupo dengan wajah benci, ". . . . . . . ." Luka kembali melihat jalan.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, padahal musiknya sudah kumatikan." Kata Gakupo.

". . . . Kau mematikannya, tapi ocehan, tawamu dan pacarmu sangat keras sampai aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang." Luka dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Maaf, maaf." Kata Gakupo sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar mereka berjalan ke sekolah bersamaan. Meiko yang menunggu Luka di depan gerbang cukup terkejut karena melihat Luka pergi ke sekolah bersama Gakupo. Gakupo berjalan dengan wajah datar dan dingin, sedangkan Luka berjalan dengan wajah depresi dan kurang tidur.

Ketika mereka sampai di gerbang Meiko menyapa mereka berdua, "Pagi, Luka. Ah, selamat pagi untuk anda juga, Kamui-sensei." Meiko membungkuk.

Luka baru sadar, "Heh? 'Kamui-sensei'?" Luka melirik ke sampingnya yang ternyata itu Gakupo, "Ge! Kau menguntitku ya?!" Luka kaget.

"Menguntit apanya? Kita dari tadi juga pergi bersamaan." Gakupo protes.

"Eh? Pergi bersama?" Meiko tersenyum tidak percaya.

Dari belakang Luka dan Gakupo, muncul Kaito yang baru saja datang, "Ah semuanya, selamat pagi." Sapa Kaito.

Wajah Meiko memerah, dia menarik tangan Luka dan langsung berlari ngebut menuju kelas.

Gakupo dan Kaito kaget, "Kenapa dia?" tanya Gakupo. "Aku juga tidak tahu, sensei." Jawab Kaito heran.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Luka tertidur di jam pelajaran pertama dan kena marah. Saat pelajaran kedua, bagian PKK, lingkar mata Luka semakin hitam dan dia terus-terusan menguap dengan lebar. Meiko mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya itu.

"Luka, lebih baik kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Usul Meiko.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Huaaaah~" Luka menguap lagi.

"Sehat apanya? Kau dari tadi menguap terus. Lingkar matamu juga hitamnya dahsyat begitu. Kalau kau sakit bisa repot." Meiko mencoba menasihati Luka.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja!" Luka protes sambil sempoyongan, dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Gyaa! Luka!" suasana ruang PKK kacau.

Luka membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya ini di ruang kesehatan. Dia terbangun dari kasur dan mencoba turun. Dia akan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, namun ketika pintu terbuka, dia melihat Gakupo yang sepertinya baru akan masuk ke sana.

"Cih... Kau lagi." Luka ketus.

"Kau ini... Kalau kurang tidur, dari awal seharusnya kau pergi ke sini." Gakupo malah menasihati Luka.

"Kau pikir aku seperti ini gara-gara siapa, hah?!" Luka ngamuk.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Gakupo ikut-ikutan gusar.

"Kau ini seharusnya sadar, tetanggamu itu anak SMA! Muridmu sendiri lagi!" Luka menyolot.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mematikan musiknya!" balas Gakupo.

"Tapi kau malah berbicara sampai jam 3 dan suara kalian terus mengganggu tidurku!" balas Luka.

"Itu hak kami untuk berbicara!" balas Gakupo.

Ruang kesehatan sangat ribut oleh mereka berdua yang sedang beradu mulut. Untungnya saat itu ruang kesehatan sedang kosong, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kepala Gakupo dengan buku, itu adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, dia guru matematika kelas 3.

"Hey, kau ini seorang guru. Jangan berkelahi dengan muridmu. Kau lagi, Megurine, hormati gurumu." Kiyoteru menasihati keduanya.

"Hiyama-sensei, dia ini sulit sekali dinasihati. Aku tidak percaya kau tahan mengajar murid cerewet seperti dia." Gakupo jengkel.

"Siapa yang cerewet?!" Luka protes.

"Itu. Kau memang cerewet." Gakupo berwajah mengejek.

Mereka berkelahi hebat lagi, Kiyoteru menghela nafas lalu menepuk bukunya ke kepala Gakupo dan Luka. Kiyoteru masuk untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala di rak atas, sepertinya dia tidak bisa meraihnya, Gakupo menghampiri Kiyoteru, "Oh biar aku yang ambil." Gakupo mengambilkan obatnya dari rak atas, "Ah, terima kasih. Enak ya punya badan tinggi di atas rata-rata." Kiyoteru tertawa, begitu pula Gakupo.

Luka melihat adegan ini dengan perasaan _kimoi_, "Kalian... Yaoi ya?" wajah Luka datar.

Gakupo dan Kiyoteru langsung terguling, "Kau ini sudah gila ya?!" Gakupo mengamuk lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan gusar.

Kiyoteru melirik Luka, "Megurine, kau ini polos sekali."

"Aku hanya bercanda kok." Luka membuang muka lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Hari ini juga membuat hubungan Luka dan Gakupo makin buruk, di gerbang depan mereka berpapasan lagi, keduanya serempak membuang muka, Meiko hanya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Dia yang mulai! Menyebalkan!" Luka manyun.

Meskipun mereka tidak ingin saling bertemu, tapi terpaksa mereka harus bertemu lagi, mereka tetangga. Di tangga menuju kamar mereka, mereka bertemu lagi, Luka langsung lari secepat kilat. Gakupo hanya memandangnya dan membiarkannya. Luka sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Begitu pula Gakupo.

Malam itu cuaca makin panas, Luka hanya memakai _tank top _dan _tight short. _Dia duduk di depan AC kamarnya. Sementara itu Gakupo di kamarnya, sedang menonton TV dan duduk di depan AC juga dengan hanya memakai celana _jeans-_nya tanpa memakai atasan, tubuhnya yang cukup berbentuk terlihat kemana-mana. Saking panasnya, Luka sampai ogah-ogahan membuat makan malam, padahal dia cukup lapar. Tapi Luka menahannya karena cuacanya seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Luka, Gakupo sudah mulai memasak makan malamnya, aroma masakannya tericum ke kamar Luka, Luka menciumnya dengan perut yang terus-terusan berbunyi.

"Aromanya lumayan juga, dia... ternyata pintar memasak juga." Luka berwajah tidak peduli.

Makin lama, aroma masakan Gakupo semakin membuat Luka lapar. Luka mencoba menahannya sambil memegang perutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo selesai memasak. Luka agak tenang karena dia tidak akan mencium aroma masakan lagi, tapi tetap saja dia lapar. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Luka. Luka lari ke arah pintu dan membukanya, ternyata itu Gakupo sambil memegang sepiring daging panggang yang baru saja dia pasak. Luka terus memandang piring daging itu, lalu dia sadar kalau Gakupo tidak memakai atasan.

"Gyaaa!" Luka menutup matanya.

"Apaan sih?" Gakupo ikut kaget.

"Kau ini! Pakai bajumu, tidak tahu malu!" Luka masih menutup matanya.

"Kau sendiri pakai pakaian begitu, di depan gurumu lagi!" Gakupo protes.

"Itu hakku!" Luka membuka matanya dan memandang amarah pada Gakupo.

"Aku tidak pakai atasan juga hakku!" Gakupo membela diri.

"Argh! Kau mau apa sih kesini?!" Luka masih jengkel.

"Ini! Aku akan memberimu daging panggang." Gakupo menyongsongkan piring berisi daging panggang, cukup banyak dan aromanya sangat menggoda.

"Tidak butuh." Luka membuang muka.

"Terserah." Gakupo menyimpan piringnya di lantai dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Luka memandang piring berisi daging panggang itu, dia melihat kesana kemari, lalu membawa masuk. Hati dan otak Luka sedang bertarung, "Kenapa aku membawanya?! Memalukan!" begitulah gumam Luka menurut otaknya, "Tapi aku lapar juga sih." Gumam hatinya. Akhirnya dia menuruti hatinya, "Daripada aku mati kelaparan." Luka beralasan.

Paginya cuaca agak sejuk, Luka tidur dengan nyenyak semalam, dia tidak akan sesegar ini jika Gakupo tidak memberi dia daging panggang. Pagi sekali, Luka sembunyi-sembunyi ke depan pintu kamar Gakupo, dia bermaksud menyimpan piring bekas semalam (sudah dicuci). Namun gagal total karena Gakupo keluar kamarnya untuk membawa koran. Suasana sempat terhenti, mereka saling pandang. Luka menyimpan piringnya lalu ngebut ke kamarnya, "Terima kasih!"

Gakupo terheran-heran, akhirnya tersenyum dengan kelakuan Luka.

Mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama lagi. Luka sangat canggung, dia terus-terusan membuang muka dan tak ingin memandang Gakupo, Gakupo hanya memandang lurus dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hey..." kata Luka yang masih membuang muka.

"Hmm?" Gakupo pun masih memandang lurus.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Luka agak terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Kau suka? Aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu, semalam aku sudah makan dengan mie instan." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Luka akhirnya memandang Gakupo.

"Itu sebagai ucapan maafku kemarin. Aku menyesal." Gakupo memandang Luka dan tersenyum.

". . . . . ." Luka membuang muka lagi.

Gakupo hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perilaku Luka, dari kejauhan mereka bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku dari kelas 2-D. Dia menyapa Luka dan Gakupo.

"Selamat pagi, Kamui-sensei, Megurine-senpai." Miku menunduk.

"Selamat pagi." Balas sapa Gakupo.

"Pagi, kau tahu aku?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja, Kamui-sensei dan Megurine-senpai kan adu mulut di hari pertama Kamui-sensei mengajar. Gosipnya sudah menyebar ke sekolah lain." Ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tertawa canggung, Miku ikut-ikutan tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba ada anak kembar menghampiri Miku, "Miku-nee!" mereka melambai tangan mereka.

"Kalian belum ke sekolah? Rin? Mana tasmu?" Miku khawatir.

"Tadi ada geng Harada, dia mengerjai Rin, aku mendorong mereka, tapi mereka mendorongku kembali." Kata anak laki-laki bernama Len, yang kakinya memar karena di dorong oleh geng Harada. Rin masih menangis.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Gakupo, "Hey nak, mana geng Honda itu?"

"Eh? Geng Harada, bukan Honda." Kata Len.

"Iya, iya. Dimana?" kata Gakupo.

"Mereka di perempatan dekat kios permen." Kata Len.

"Tunggu, kau mau melawan anak SMP?" Luka menarik tangan Gakupo.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya akan mengambil tas milik... Umm... Ran-chan."

"Rin."

"Iya pokoknya itu namanya." Gakupo mulai berjalan ke perempatan diikuti oleh Luka, Miku dan si kembar.

Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat tas milik Rin dilempar kesana kemari, "Kalian disini saja." Kata Gakupo, lalu dia menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Kalian, bisa kembalikan tas milik Ran-chan?" kata Gakupo.

"Rin!" Luka berteriak dari belakang.

"Iya, milik Rin-chan." Lanjut Gakupo.

"Memangnya kau siapa, paman?! Suami tuanya? Hahaha!" ketua geng, Harada, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kembalikan atau aku pelintirkan kepala kalian hingga kalian tidak bisa meneguk air setetes pun lalu besoknya kalian diumumkan mati dengan kepala terbalik dan aku akan datang ke upacara kematian kalian lalu membanting mayat kalian hingga hancur." Senyum Gakupo hilang dan aura di sekitarnya membuat anak-anak itu ingin pipis di celana.

"I—I—Ini tasnya..." Mereka pun berlarian kabur.

Gakupo berjalan ke arah Rin dan memberikan tasnya, "Ini tasmu, Ran-chan." Gakupo tersenyum.

Tangisan Rin terhenti dan dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, dan namaku Rin, bukan Ran."

"Terima kasih, Kamui-sensei." Miku membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Iya, iya tidak usah khawatir. Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Gakupo ramah.

"Oh, aku Hatsune Miku. Lalu ini Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Kebetulan orang tua kami ada bisnis yang sama di luar negeri, jadi mereka sementara di rumah saya." Ujar Miku.

"Hmm, kukira mereka adikmu." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ke arah sini, terima kasih Kamui-san." Len tersenyum dan membungkuk. Mereka pun berpisah.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama, di depan gerbang sekolah Meiko sudah menunggu, dia tersenyum melihat Luka sudah sampai, namun senyuman itu hilang ketika dia melihat Miku di belakang Luka.

"Selamat pagi, Meiko-senpai." Miku tersenyum.

"O—oh... Selamat pagi." Meiko canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan." Kata Gakupo.

Luka, Meiko dan Miku membungkuk mempersilahkan Gakupo. Meiko menarik tangan Luka, "Ayo, kita juga masuk."

Jam istirahat. Meiko menghampiri bangku Luka.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kalian pergi bersama Hatsune Miku?" tanya Meiko.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan, jadi kami pergi bersama." Jawab Luka.

"Apa dia membicarakan Kaito?" tanya Meiko.

"Hah? Tidak kok. Huruf K-nya saja tidak disebut." Jawab Luka.

"Oh..." Meiko nampak lega.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang kalau kau memang suka, ya katakan padanya. Jika kau seperti ini, kau bisa keduluan." Komentar Luka.

"Bo—bodoh! Mana mungkin kan? Aku dan Kaito hanya teman sejak kecil saja. Dia juga selalu menganggapku sebagai kakaknya... Tidak lebih..." kata Meiko melambat.

Luka memasukan bukunya ke tas, "Ya sudah, aku kan hanya memberi usul. Ayo ke kantin, aku tidak sempat membuat bekal." Ajak Luka.

"Ba—baik..." jawab Meiko.

Di kantin yang penuh sesak, mereka bertabrakan dengan Yuuma, anak kelas 2-C yang cukup populer, seharusnya dia kelas 3, namun dia pernah absen lama karena cedera berat setelah mengikuti pertandingan kendo, terpaksa dia harus mengulang kelas. "Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak lihat kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, memang beginilah kantin. Penuh sesak." Ujar Meiko.

"Kalian mau membeli apa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Aku sih mau membeli ramen pedas. Luka, kau mau apa? Luka?" Meiko kaget melihat Luka yang wajahnya memerah.

"A—aku mau kare." Luka membuang mukanya yang merah.

"Ramen sih masih ada, kalau kare sudah mau hampir habis, lebih baik cepat. Oh iya, mau kuambilkan sekalian? Aku juga mau kembali ke sana membeli jus kotak." Tawar Yuuma.

"Wah? Bener nih? Boleh deh." Jawab Meiko sambil tertawa.

"Tunggu ya." Yuuma kembali ke antrian.

Meiko melirik Luka sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau kau memang suka padanya, bilang saja, nanti keduluan oleh orang lain." Meiko mengulang kata-kata Luka yang dikatakan padanya.

"Apa sih?" Luka membuang muka.

Luka dan Meiko menunggu di kursi kantin, Yuuma cukup lama dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, "Lama sekali sih." Meiko melihat jam tangannya.

Luka sudah bosan, dia melihat Gakupo menghampirinya. Luka langsung memasang wajah lebih bosan.

"Kalian belum makan siang? Istirahat berakhir 12 menit lagi." Kata Gakupo.

"Iya, iya. Kami tahu." Kata Luka sambil membuang muka.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan." Jawab Gakupo dengan nada ketus.

Lalu Yuuma datang membawa baki berisi ramen dan kare, "Maaf ya, aku ribut dengan anak kelas 1, kami berebut kare. Untungnya aku menang, ini." Yuuma memberikan piring kare ke Luka lalu memberi mangkuk ramen ke Meiko, "Minumnya ambil saja di dispenser. Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas." Yuuma tersenyum.

"_Thanks _ya Yuuma." kata Meiko, "Hey, kau juga."

"Te—terima kasih, Yuuma." Luka mengatakannya sambil tidak melihat wajah Yuuma.

"Hahaha, _no problem_." Jawab Yuuma, dia pun keluar dari kantin.

"Hmm..." Meiko dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"A—apa?!" Luka jengkel.

"Anak SMA sekarang memang mudah terbaca." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"_Deshou~? _Luka, kau lebih parah dariku." Ujar Meiko.

"Sudahlah! Waktu istirahat hampir habis." Luka mulai memakan karenya.

Mereka pun makan, dan Gakupo meninggalkan mereka, Gakupo harus bersiap-siap, setelah istirahat, dia akan mengajar di kelasnya, 3-B.

Kini pelajaran Gakupo sudah dimulai, semua murid kini sudah agak biasa dengan Gakupo. Sebaliknya Luka, dia masih bermuka masam pada Gakupo (padahal Gakupo sudah memberinya makan).

"Buka halaman 45." Kata Gakupo. "Hmm? Megurine, mana bukumu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tertinggal. Aku tidak ingat akan ada pelajaran ini." Luka membuang muka.

Suasana di kelas kembali menegangkan.

"Megurine, kau—" tiba-tiba pintu kelas di ketuk, "Siapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Saya Yuuma dari kelas 2-C, saya membawa buku yang anda suruh."

"Oh iya, masuk." Kata Gakupo, Yuuma pun masuk.

Ketika Luka melihat Yuuma, dia langsung ngebut membuka buku pelajaran.

"Terima kasih." Kata Gakupo.

"Sama-sama, sensei." Yuuma membungkuk dan keluar kelas.

Gakupo kembali memandang Luka, dan sekarang satu set pelajaran Gakupo sudah ada di depan Luka. "Bagus, bagus." Kata Gakupo.

"Cih!" Luka jengkel.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi hal-hal yang tidak penting. Megurine!"

"Apa?" Luka jengkel.

"Sebutkan peninggalan salah satu penulis sastr dari Yunani kuno!"

"Heh? I—itu..." Luka membuka bukunya dan mencari jawabannya.

"Terlalu lama, Nishikawa!"

"Sophocles, sensei." Jawab Nishikawa.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau kurang memperhatikan pelajaran, Megurine." Ujar Gakupo.

Luka pun menunjukan ekspresi jengkel. Selama pelajaran Sastra Dunia, Gakupo terus-terusan memojokan Luka, Luka semakin kesal dengan perilaku Gakupo. Sebenarnya memang salah Luka yang ogah-ogahan belajar Sastra Dunia.

Hari ini pula hubungan Luka dan Gakupo memburuk. Kini Gakupo pulang berlawanan arah, sepertinya dia akan mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Luka agak tenang, dan pulang dengan perasaan ringan.

Malamnya, Luka selesai makan malam dan hendak membuat PR dari Gakupo meskipun dia sama sekali enggan untuk mengerjakannya. Luka mendengar pintu kamar Gakupo terbuka, sepertiny dia sudah pulang. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan yang keras. Luka kaget, dia berdiri dan mendekatkan telinganya ke tembok. Suasana di kamar Gakupo kembali tenang.

"Ada apa sih?" ujar Luka, lalu dia kembali membuka buku PR-nya, "PR Sastra Dunia, halaman 67..." Luka membuka halaman 67, dan ketika dibuka, PR yang Gakupo berikan ada segunung soal. "Apa-apaan sih dia itu?!" Luka jengkel. Dengan terpaksa Luka mengerjakan PR-nya.

Sudah ada 2 jam Luka mengerjakan PR itu, namun ada 4 nomor yang belum dia isi, soalnya cukup sulit. "Kalau bertanya pada Meiko besok pasti tidak keburu." Luka menghela nafas.

Pintu kamar Luka diketuk, Luka lari ke arah pintu, "Siapa?"

"Aku." Kata Gakupo.

Luka membuka pintu, "Mau apa sih?" Luka berwajah ketus.

"Kau punya palu? Rak milikku ambruk, aku mencoba membetulkannya tadi, tapi aku baru sadar kalau palunya tidak ada." Kata Gakupo.

"Membetulkan rak dalam 2 jam? Wah, kau benar-benar serba bisa~" Luka mengejek karena membetulkan rak saja Gakupo membutuhkan waktu 2 jam.

"Hey, rakku sangat besar." Gakupo membela diri.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan." Luka mengambil palu dari rak di dapur, lalu kembali dan memberikan palunya.

"Bisa bantu aku mengangkat raknya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Waw~ Kau sangat kuat ya~" Luka kembali mengejek, "Bayar!" ujar Luka.

"Hah?"

"Bercanda."

Luka untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke kamar Gakupo, sangat bersih dan tertata rapi. Luka celingukan dan kagum melihat kamar Gakupo.

"Jadi mana raknya? _Mr. Strong_?" ujar Luka dengan nada mengejek.

"Disana." Gakupo menunjuk ke arah rak yang super besar.

"Ge! Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut ini rak? Ini sih lemari baju ditumpuk menjadi 2!" kata Luka.

"Maka dari itu aku minta bantuanmu." Kata Gakupo.

Mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk membetulkan rak Gakupo, dalam sekitar 30 menit, rak Gakupo sudah rapi kembali.

"Fuuh~ Terima kasih, Megurine." Gakupo berterima kasih.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau melanjutkan PR Sastra Du—!" Luka langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hmm~ Kau mengerjakan PR dariku ya? Baguslah, kerjakan yang rajin." Gakupo tertawa.

"Rajin bagaimana?! PR darimu super sulit! Dasar guru stres!" Luka mengamuk.

"Sulit? Gampang kok." Kata Gakupo.

"Gampang?" tanya Luka tidak percaya.

"Kalau kemarin-kemarin kau mendengar pelajaranku dengan serius." Kata Gakupo.

"Terserah!" Luka berjalan keluar kamar Gakupo.

"Mau kubantu?" Gakupo menawar.

Luka ingin sekali PR-nya cepat selesai, tapi dia tidak sudi jika Gakupo yang membantunya. Suasana sempat terhenti saat itu, Luka mengepal tangannya, "Ba—baiklah..." jawab Luka malu-malu. Gakupo tersenyum.

Mereka kini ada di kamar Luka, ini juga pertama kalinya Gakupo ada di kamar Luka. Kamar Luka cukup berantakan. Gakupo menertawakannya. Luka gusar.

"Jadi, mana soal yang tak bisa kau kerjakan?" tanya Gakupo, mereka sudah di meja depan TV.

"Ini, nomor 3,6 dan 12-13." Jawab Luka.

"Ya ampun, ini sih anak SD juga bisa." Gakupo mengejek.

"Kalau tidak mau bantu ya sudah! Sana kembali ke habitatmu!" Luka gusar.

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Kau bisa menemukan jawaban nomor 3 dan 6 di buku karya Itoshi Jun, tadi sudah kuberikan di kelas." Kata Gakupo.

"Ini? Buku ini sepertinya membosankan." Ujar Luka.

"Memang membosankan, aku saja selesai membacanya dalam 3 hari." Kata Gakupo.

"3 hari? Aku sih satu tahun juga tidak." Ujar Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kau. Kenapa membenciku?" Gakupo tiba-tiba melenceng dari topik pelajaran.

"Ha—hah? Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba?" Luka canggung.

"Soalnya, mau salah atau tidak, kau ini selalu kesal padaku."

"I—itu... Karena pertama kau datang, kau seperti orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain." Komentar Luka ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja." Kata Gakupo.

"Mana ada guru baru berbicara seperti itu di hari pertama dia mengajar." Luka membela diri.

"Hmm... Sudahlah, kerjakan saja PR-mu." Ujar Gakupo.

"Apa sih? Kau sendiri yang pertama memulai." Luka membuka buku yang Gakupo katakan.

Sementara Luka mengerjakan PR-nya, Gakupo berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, "Megurine, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Luka awalnya tidak menjawab, ". . . . . . Orang tuaku cerai, mereka meninggalkanku. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku hidup sendiri sejak SMP dan sudah bekerja sampingan. Aku juga akan kembali bekerja bulan depan." Kata Luka sambil menulis jawaban PR-nya.

"Kau tidak rindu pada mereka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak." Luka menjawab singkat.

Mereka terdiam kembali, Luka masih menulis jawaban PR-nya, Gakupo berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tiba-tiba Luka bertanya dan masih menulis jawaban PR.

"Aku? Aku masih punya orang tua dan satu adik perempuan. Keluargaku tinggal di Shizuoka." Jelas Gakupo.

"Hmm... Kau pernah merasa bosan dengan keluargamu?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak, merekalah yang selalu memberi dukungan padaku." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Luka.

Mereka terdiam kembali, Gakupo menutup kembali jendelanya.

"Selesai!" kata Luka.

"Selesai? Semuanya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Baru nomor 3. Aku cukup cepat kalau menuli—" tiba-tiba listrik padam.

"Aliran? Listrik di tempat lain sih menyala." Kata Gakupo.

"Ya ampun. Padahal PR-ku belum selesai." Luka berdiri lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak ke lantai dasar. "Wakana-san! Kenapa listriknya mati?! Aku sedang mengerjakan PR nih!"

"Oh, Luka-chan! Maaf ya! Sepertinya ada kabel yang rusak, tenang saja, 15 menit pasti akan kembali menyala." Kata Wakana-san, pemilik apartemen.

Luka kembali masuk ke kamarnya, "Katanya ada kabel rusak, 15 menit lagi menyala. PR-nya ditunda dulu saja."

"Iya." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi, kau masih mau disini?" tanya Luka.

"Kalau memang menggangu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Gakupo berdiri.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tunggu saja disini sampai listrikya menyala." Kata Luka.

". . . . . . Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak kok... K—kau kan akan membantuku membuat PR." Luka membuang muka.

"Kau takut gelap ya?"

"Siapa?! Tidak kok, aku tidak takut gelap." Luka membela diri.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku."

"Ja—jangan..." Luka berwajah masam.

Gakupo tertawa, Luka malu akan ketakutannya pada kegelapan. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tapi listrik masih saja tidak menyala, Luka kembali keluar dan berteriak, "Wakana-san, kenapa belum menyala?"

"Maaf Luka-chan, sepertinya bakalan lama." Kata Wakana-san.

Luka menghelas nafas, "Bagaimana ini?" lalu Gakupo menepuk pundak Luka. "Mau ke suatu tempat sampai listriknya menyala?" tawar Gakupo.

Luka berpikir sesaat, "Tapi kau harus membantu PR-ku nanti." Wajah Luka seperti mengancam. Gakupo tertawa, "Baik, baik."

Mereka pun turun ke bawah, mereka bertemu dengan Wakan-san.

"Aduh, maaf ya. Sepertinya konslet total, aku khawatir suamiku bisa menyelesaikannya besok."

"Besok?!" Luka sewot.

"Maaf, maaf" Wakana-san membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Soalnya jam segini jasa listrik sudah tutup."

"Semoga saja bisa selesai dengan cepat. Wakana-san, kami akan keluar sebentar." Kata Luka.

"_Ara _Luka-chan, bukannya kau murid Gakupo-kun di sekolah?" tanya Wakana-san.

"Me—memangnya kenapa?" Luka berwajah kusut.

"Tidak apa sih, tapi rasanya bagaimana gitu jika berjalan-jalan di malam hari dengan guru." Ujar Wakana-san sambil tertawa, Gakupo juga.

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok bu. Toh kami tidak akan mampir ke motel." Ceplos Gakupo, Wakana-san tertawa spontan.

"Ngawur!" Luka jengkel.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil memperbaiki listriknya." Kata Gakupo.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Wakana-san tersenyum ramah.

Mereka pun pergi, mereka menuju daerah pertokoan, disana cukup ramai. Gakupo melihat sebuah toko wine, "Mau?" Gakupo menawar pada Luka.

"Aku ini masih 17 tahun. Kau ini sudah gila ya membiarkanku minum yang seperti itu?" Luka melirik Gakupo.

"Oke, kalau takoyaki?"

"Boleh." Luka tersenyum lebar, karena dia sangat suka dengan tako.

Mereka membeli takoyaki yang cukup banyak, Luka hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Ah tidak usah, biar aku yang bayar." Kata Gakupo. "Ma—makasih." Luka canggung.

Mereka duduk di kursi taman dan memakan takoyaki mereka, "A. Aku lupa membeli minum." Kata Luka, "Nanti saja, habiskan dulu. Kita mampir ke _konbini _setelah makan_._" Jawab Gakupo.

Luka memasukan takoyaki pertama ke mulutnya, "Uwaaa~! Enaknya!" wajah Luka seperti ini (w). Gakupo tertawa, "Kau suka sekali dengan takoyaki ya?" tanya Gakupo. "Um! Sangat suka." Jawab Luka dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Mereka terus memakan takoyaki, tak sadar takoyakinya pun habis.

"Aah~ Kenyangnya. Oke, saatnya membeli minum." Luka tersenyum.

". . . . . . ." Gakupo memandang Luka.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Luka.

"Kau ternyata cantik juga kalau tersenyum." Ujar Gakupo.

Wajah Luka langsung memerah, "A—apa sih? Sudahlah, ayo ke _konbini!_" Luka pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!" Gakupo menyusul Luka.

Mereka berjalan menuju _konbini, _Luka sangat canggung dengan Gakupo kali ini, tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba ada seorang polisi dengan sepedanya menghampiri mereka, "Hey kalian!" dia berteriak ke arah Gakupo dan Luka.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kalian sedang pacaran ya? Kalian sudah melanggar aturan nomor 31 di daerah ini, kalian ikut aku ke kantor!" Polisi itu bermuka masam.

Luka kaget, "Tu-tunggu dulu, kami—"

"Kami suami istri." Gakupo menyalip.

"Heh?" Polisi tersebut tercengang, begitu pula Luka.

"Iya, kami suami istri. Kami kesini karena listrik apartemen kami sedang diperbaiki, kami baru saja memakan takoyaki, sekarang mau ke _konbini _membeli minum." Kata Gakupo lancar.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Akhir-akhir ini anak muda sering keluyuran malam-malam. Sekali lagi maaf ya." Polisi itu pun pergi dengan sepedanya.

"Fuuh~ Syukurlah dia pergi." Kata Gakupo.

"Kenapa harus suami istri?" wajah Luka memerah.

"Tadinya sih aku mau bilang 'saudara' tapi aku sadar kita tidak mirip sama sekali." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Bo—bodoh..." Luka membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ayo!" Gakupo menggandeng tangan Luka.

Saat itu dada Luka berdetak dengan kencang, dia tidak tahu ada apa denganya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal ini, perasaan ini beda sekali dengan perasaannya pada laki-laki yang dia taksir, Yuuma. "A—aku kenapa sih?" kata Luka dalam hati, wajahnya masih merah dan genggaman tangan Gakupo terasa hangat di tangan Luka.

To be continued...

* * *

_**-Pojok Author-**_

Terima kasih atas review-nya, saya cukup senang karena lumayan banyak yang menyukai cerita baru saya. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita bergenre romance + slice of life + humor. Saya akan mengambil kritik dan saran pembaca agar cerita saya makin menarik dibaca. Terima kasih ya, がんばります! ^ ^

**春日 レイ**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian Gakupo memegang tangan Luka dan membuatnya merasa tidak karuan. Selama itu, Luka terang-terangan menghindar dari Gakupo, Gakupo tidak tahu kenapa Luka seperti itu.

"Luka."

"Meiko. Ada apa?"

Meiko berwajah datar, "Kenapa kau selalu kabur di pelajaran Kamui-sensei?"

Luka membuang muka dengan wajah bosan, "Tidak kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Meiko menghela nafas, "Terserah. Tapi biar kuingatkan ya, dia itu wali kelas kita. Aku pernah diam-diam membuka panel nilai di map Kamui-sensei, nilaimu kosong melompong. Kau tidak mau lulus?" Meiko mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengulang kelas lagi kok." Kata Luka yang berwajah tenang.

"Itu artinya kau harus mengulangnya dengan Kamui-sensei sebagai pembimbingmu." Meiko menjebak jawaban Luka.

". . . . . . ." Luka tercengang, kemudian dia tenang kembali, "Aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Kau ini..." Meiko menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan menutup mata.

Jam istirahat tiba, Meiko hendak membantu guru membagikan print tugas, Luka sendirian, akhirnya dia pergi ke perpustakaan, disana tenang, Luka sangat menyukai ketenangan. Di perpustakaan sedang sepi, mungkin hanya 5 orang termasuk Luka. Luka berjalan ke arah rak buku 'Sastra', dia mencoba belajar sendiri. Namun sialnya, disana ada Gakupo. Mereka bertatapan, Luka langsung lari, namun ditahan oleh Gakupo.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh, Megurine. Ada apa? Beritahu aku, setidaknya aku tahu, aku ini wali kelasmu." Gakupo menatap Luka yang terus menunduk.

Luka sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak memandang Gakupo, Gakupo merasa tidak dihargai. "Woy, Megurine!" Gakupo memegang dan menghentak pundak Luka. Luka kaget dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Nah begit—"

Gakupo terhenti oleh wajah Luka yang memerah hebat, wajahnya tidak terkontrol, ini pertama kalinya Gakupo melihat wajah Luka yang sangat kusut tidak karuan. "Me—megurine?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka menampar tangan Gakupo yang ada di pundaknya, dia langsung lari. Kepala Gakupo penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Luka berlari sekencang mungkin, "Bodoh! Kenapa aku ini?! Dia hanya bertanya kan?! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Luka berteriak dalam hatinya.

Karena lari tidak karuan, Luka bertabrakan dengan Kaito, "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa Megurine?" Kaito mencoba membangunkan Luka yang terjatuh.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Luka masih memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Demam ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ti—tidak kok. Aku biasa saja." Luka menutup setengah wajahnya.

Luka dan Kaito akhirnya pergi dan mengobrol di atap.

Kaito mendahului pembicaraan, "Hey Megurine..."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, Hatsune bagaimana?" Kaito tersenyum-senyum.

"Hatsune? Hatsune Miku dari kelas 2-D itu? Dia cukup menarik kok. Dia pernah menjuarai lomba menyanyi bukan?" kata Luka.

"Iya, dia sangat manis ya? Kuncir duanya itu terurai indah, aku suka sekali dengan wanita berambut panjang." Ucap Kaito.

"Oh, berarti kau suka padaku juga ya?" Luka mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum.

Kaito memerah, "E—eh? Ma—maksudku bukan suka 'Suka' tapi—"

Luka terkekeh, "Iya, iya aku tahu. Kaito, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Meiko?" Luka melenceng dari apa yang Kaito bicarakan.

Kaito terdiam sambil memandang Luka, "Meiko?" tanya Kaito. Luka mengangguk.

Kaito tersenyum hangat, "Dia itu temanku sejak kecil. Dia sangat baik dan selalu menolongku, dia seperti kakakku."

* * *

_**11 tahun yang lalu**_

"Kaito! Ayo loncat!" Meiko berteriak dari seberang sungai.

Kaito menunjukan wajah sedih, "Ti—tidak mau." Kaito hampir menangis.

Meiko melempar jerami yang dia bulat-bulatkan ke arah Kaito.

"Me—meiko!" Kaito meneteskan air mata.

"Dasar cengeng! Loncat! Cepat!" Meiko terus-terusan melempar jerami itu.

Kaito menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba meloncat begitu saja.

Meiko kaget, "Bo—bodoh! Jangan begitu saja meloncat!" Meiko ikut loncat.

Kaito tercebur ke sungai, begitu pula Meiko.

"Kaito bodoh! Lihat aku jadi basah-basahan begini!" Meiko gusar.

"Ma—maaf." Kaito menangis.

Meiko terus memandang Kaito yang menangis dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Meiko menghela nafas. "Ayo." Meiko menarik tangan Kaito, mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah mereka.

"Kalau orang tua kita bertanya kenapa kita basah-basahan, bilang saja kita menyelamatkan anjing di pinggir sungai." Ucap Meiko.

"Tapi kita kan tidak menyelamatkan anjing." Balas Kaito.

"Bodoh! Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" Meiko manyun.

Kaito terkekeh, "Iya aku mengerti, Meiko memang orang yang lucu ya?" Kaito tersenyum ke arah Meiko.

Wajah Meiko memerah gusar, "Aku lucu?! Aku ini berani! Berbeda dengan kau yang cengeng dan masih diantar orang tua untuk ke kamar kecil!"

Kaito menunjukan ekspresi sedih yang luar biasa, "Meiko..." Kaito menangis keras.

"Bo—bodoh! Berhenti!" Meiko memerah dan mencoba menghentikan Kaito sambil menarik tangannya.

* * *

Luka tersenyum mendengar cerita Kaito. "Aku tidak percaya kau ini cengeng."

"Aku jadi berani seperti ini karena Meiko. Setiap hari dia mengajarkan hal-hal ekstrim padaku. Mulai dari memanjat pohon tua, mencuri buah orang lain, bermain bola, bahkan kami pernah tersesat di Harajuku gara-gara kami lari dari anak SMP yang Meiko ejek." Kaito tertawa.

Luka tertawa canggung, "He—hebat... Untung aku tidak dididik olehnya, bisa-bisa aku jadi preman."

"Tapi itulah sisi menariknya Meiko." Kaito tersenyum.

"Hmm... Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Menyukainya lebih dari kakak." Kata Luka.

"Lebih dari kakak? Orang tua maksudmu?" Kaito berwajah bodoh.

"Bukan. Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Luka membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kaito berbunyi, Kaito mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito, dia mendengarkan orang yang meneleponnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, "O—oh, baik. Aku segera kesana." Kaito menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Luka bertanya.

"Hatsune... Dia datang ke kelasku, dia mencariku." Kaito memerah hebat.

"Hmm, oke." Kata Luka.

Kaito berjalan ke arah pintu menuju tangga, "Ma—maaf ya, senang berbicara denganmu Megurine." Kaito melambai tangannya, Luka membalasnya. Kaito pun hilang dari pandangan Luka.

Luka membalikan badannya, tiduran di lantai atap, dia memandang langit yang cukup cerah, dia memegang sakunya, "Ah, aku lupa ponselku. Biarlah." Luka menutup matanya, "Sebentar lagi musim panas ya?" mata Luka semakin berat untuk dibuka, dia pun tertidur.

Luka membuka matanya, dia melihat sekeliling, langit mulai agak gelap, "Eh? Kok mendung? Mau hujan ya?" Luka bangun dan menguap, dia melihat ke arah bawah bangunan, sepi. "_Are? _Kenapa sepi?" dia melihat jam tangannya, jam menunjukan pukul 5. "Eh?!" Luka langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan turun menuju kelasnya, lorong-lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Dia cukup ketakutan. Ketika sampai di kelas, tasnya tidak ada. Luka keluar kelas dan lari menuju pintu keluar, namun sudah dikunci, Luka kalang-kabut, dia menuju pintu utama, sama dikunci. "Yang benar saja!" Luka menggedor kaca pintu utama, "Siapa saja! Tolong aku!". Tiba-tiba ada bayangan dari pintu kaca, sosok itu sepertinya Luka kenal, itu adalah Gakupo. Luka langsung membalik badannya. "Megurine?" kata Gakupo. "Kau, kenapa ada disini?" Luka kaget, Gakupo tidak menjawab, Gakupo tiba-tiba memegang tangan Luka, "E—eh? Ma—mau apa kau?" wajah Luka memerah. "Megurine" wajah Gakupo mendekat ke wajah Luka, "Tu—tunggu!" Luka memerah sekaligus jengkel. "Megurine" Gakupo terus mengucapkannya sambil mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Luka. "Ti—tidak..." Luka lemas, wajah Luka memerah hebat. Jarak bibir Gakupo ke arah bibir Luka tak lebih dari 2 senti, "Luka..." suara Gakupo menggema di telinga Luka. Luka pasrah.

"MEGURINE LUKA!"

Luka membuka matanya dan terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, "GYAAAA!" Luka berteriak.

"He—hey!"

"Siapa?!" Luka kaget dan membalik badannya.

"Ya ampun, kau ketiduran disini." Ternyata itu adalah Gakupo yang membangunkan Luka.

Wajah Luka langsung memerah, "Ke—kenapa?" Luka bingung.

"Kau tertidur disini, beberapa menit lagi sekolah bubar, aku kesini untuk istirahat, tapi aku melihatmu disini. Kau bermimpi ya? Bermimpi apa?" suara Gakupo mengecil, "Kau cukup mendesah hebat." Kata Gakupo yang pipinya sedikit memerah.

Luka malu dan terkejut, dia langsung lari menuju pintu, "Aku tidak mimpi apa-apa!" dia kembali masuk dan berlari ke arah kelasnya. "Aku ini mimpi apa sih?! Mimpi bodoh! Mimpi paling bodoh dari hidupku selama ini!" Luka berteriak dalam hatinya.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa tertidur di atap?" tanya Meiko.

"Terserah aku." Jawab Luka ketus.

Tiba-tiba Kaito menghampiri Luka dan Meiko. "Meiko," kata Kaito, "Kau mau mengantarku ke Pet Shop? Meiko kan tahu semua toko yang bagus." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Meiko sedikit memerah, "Eh? Boleh saja sih." Meiko sepertinya setuju.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, soalnya aku dan... Umm..." Kaito memerah, "Aku dan Miku akan memelihara ikan koi bersama." Kaito tersenyum dan ternyata di belakangnya ada Miku, "Ha—halo, Meiko-senpai." Miku membungkuk.

Luka kaget, Meiko membatu. "Meiko?" tanya Kaito. Meiko berbalik ke arah Luka, "Luka, aku pulang duluan ya, aku ada urusan." Kata Meiko sambil menunduk dan tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, Meiko lari dengan cepat meninggalkan Luka, Kaito dan Miku.

"Me—meiko!" teriak Kaito.

Luka melirik Kaito, "Kau ini ternyata laki-laki yang sangat bodoh dan _senseless_." Luka meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku.

Di jalan pulang, Luka masih memikirkan perasaan Meiko. Dia jadi ikut kesal pada Kaito. Di seberang jalan, Luka melihat Yuuma, pipi Luka sedikit memerah, dia berusaha menyapa Yuuma, "Ha—hai Yuuma."

"Hmm? Oh Megurine. Kau mau ke toko cake baru juga?" tanya Yuuma.

"Eh?" Luka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Di distrik pertokoan ada toko cake baru, katanya sih langsung terkenal. Mau kesana juga?" Yuuma tersenyum.

Luka tersenyum, "Boleh deh." Mereka pun pergi bersama.

Mereka sudah sampai di sana, banyak sekali cake yang berbentuk unik. Sepertinya, rasanya juga lezat, Yuuma menggandeng tangan Luka, "Sebelah sini, Megurine." Luka sempat deg-degan, namun kesannya biasa saja. Luka tidak mengerti kenapa. Yuuma melepaskan tangan Luka dan memandang cake di balik lemari kaca.

"Aku mau membeli 4 cake, 2 untukku dan 2 untuk kakakku." Kata Yuuma.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Luka.

"Iya. Dia sangat suka cake." Yuuma tersenyum.

Luka ikut tersenyum, "Kesannya terlalu beda," kata Luka dalam hati, "ini sangat berbeda ketika aku bersamanya." Luka terbayang wajah Gakupo, Luka tercengang, dia menampar wajahnya, "Me—megurine?" Yuuma terheran.

"Eh? Tidak kok, hanya gatal saja." Luka tersenyum canggung.

Mereka pun mengambil cake yang menurut mereka enak dan unik, Yuuma membeli 4 sedangkan Luka membeli 5 buah, "Untuk siapa saja?" Yuuma bertanya pada Luka, "O—oh ini. Untukku dan untuk pemilik apartemenku." Luka berbohong, sebenarnya ini untuknya semua. "Kau baik juga ya." Yuuma tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menuju kasir, wajah kasir itu sepertinya Luka kenal, rambut kuningnya yang terurai indah, "Terima kasih" suaranya serak namun elegan, Luka ingat, itu adalah pacar Gakupo, Lily. Lily melirik Luka, dan sepertinya Lily juga ingat pada Luka.

"Lho? Kau kan yang waktu itu." Lily tersenyum ramah.

"Ha—halo." Sapa Luka.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Yuuma.

"Dia pacar Kamui-sensei." Jawab Luka.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara Gakupo bertetangga denganmu, kau pernah kurang tidur." Kata Lily.

Yuuma melirik Luka, "Gakupo? Kamui-sensei? Kau bertetangga dengan Kamui-sensei? Aku tidak tahu." Yuuma tersenyum tidak percaya.

Wajah Luka memerah, "U—untuk apa aku menyebarkan berita kalau aku bertetangga dengan guru stres itu?" Luka membuang muka.

Lily tertawa, begitu pula Yuuma, "Maaf ya, dia memang seperti itu. Apalagi kalau ada maunya, dia akan menjadi liar." Ujar Lily.

"Liar?" Luka dan Yuuma serempak dan membayangkan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Mereka tertawa canggung.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan hah? Tidak sejauh itu kok." Lily tertawa. Mereka pun tertawa lagi.

Luka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kakak kerja permanen disini?"

"Tidak kok, hanya sampingan. Lumayan dekat dengan apartemen Gakupo, bisa-sering-sering bertemu." Ujar Lily.

"Oh iya, distrik pertokoan sangat dekat dengan apartemen kami." Luka sadar.

Mereka tidak mengobrol lama-lama, Lily kembali bekerja. Luka dan Yuuma pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Megurine." Yuuma tersenyum.

"Sa—sama-sama." Luka memerah, "Aku pulang dulu ya." Luka berjalan meninggalkan Yuuma, "Bye~" begitu pula Yuuma.

Luka sampai di apartemennya, dia berwajah loyo. Dia menyimpan 5 cake tadi di kulkas, dia berbenah diri.

Malamnya, Luka bebas karena tidak ada tugas. Dia menghabiskan 3 cake dari toko tadi sambil menonton TV, "Rasanya lumayan." Tiba-tiba Luka mendengar ketukan pintu dari kamar Gakupo, "Aku mampir kesini sebentar." suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Luka, itu adalah Lily, dia mengunjungi Gakupo. Luka kembali menonton TV dengan wajah bosan.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, sepertinya Lily pulang. Luka melirik dengan wajah tidak peduli. Terdengar Gakupo kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, Luka berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas, dia mengambil satu cake. Dia menaruhnya di meja depan TV dan siap memakannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luka diketuk. Luka berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya, itu Gakupo.

"A—ada apa?" Luka terbata-bata.

"Hanya mengingatkan saja. Besok ulangan Sastra Dunia, selamat malam." Gakupo kembali ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

Luka membatu. Dia sadar kembali, "Eh?! Ulangan?!" Luka berteriak, Gakupo terkekeh di kamarnya.

Luka langsung lari ke arah meja belajarnya, dia membuka semua buku Sastra Dunia, dia belajar di meja depan TV, TV sudah dia matikan dan cake tadi sudah dimasukan ke kulkas lagi.

1 jam berlalu, "Tidak masuk. Sama sekali tidak menempel di otakku. Belajar mendadak seperti ini mustahil!" Luka berteriak dan menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Luka ada ide, namun dia tidak sudi dengan idenya tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu Gakupo, Gakupo membukanya, dia tersenyum. "Ada apa Megurine?"

Luka membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "A—aku minta tolong, bantu aku untuk belajar."

Gakupo terkekeh, "Oke, oke. Ayo masuk." Gakupo mempersilahkan. "Duduk di sofa itu."

"Ba—baik." Luka canggung.

Luka sangat canggung, dia melihat kesana kemari. Sedangkan Gakupo tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luka sambil membuatkannya sirup dingin. Gakupo selesai, dia mengambil minuman itu ke meja, "Silahkan diminum." Gakupo duduk di seberang Luka.

"Na—nanti saja. Ajari aku saja dulu." Luka membuka bukunya.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo menyentuh rambut Luka, Luka kaget dan wajahnya memerah, "A—apaan sih?!" Gakupo tersenyum, "Ini krim?" tanya Gakupo.

"Eh?" Luka melihat beberapa helai rambutnya, ternyata krim cake tadi menempel. "Cih... Boleh ikut ke kamar mandi?" wajah malu-malu Luka berubah drastis menjadi wajah membunuh.

"Si—silahkan" Gakupo terbata-bata.

Luka lari ke arah kamar mandi, dia membersihkan rambutnya, setelah selesai rambutnya cukup basah. Dia mencari handuk di meja, di menemukan handuk kecil bergambar, Luka menyipitkan matanya, gambar handuknya adalah terong, Luka terdiam sesaat, lalu dia terkekeh. Sebelum mengusapkan handuknya ke rambutnya, dia melihat helai rambut berwarna kuning. Luka langsung tahu, itu adalah helai rambut Lily. Luka melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya. Luka kembali ke meja dimana dia menyimpan buku pelajarannya.

Luka melihat Gakupo yang terangguk-angguk karena mengantuk, Luka tersenyum. Gakupo tumbang dan kepalanya membentur meja. Gakupo langsung tercengang, Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau in masih anak SD ya? Jam segini sudah mengantuk." Luka masih tertawa.

Gakupo mengusap kepalanya, "Diam kau." Gakupo membuang muka malu.

Luka batuk dengan sengaja, "Sudahlah," wajahnya serius, "cepat kita mulai belajarnya." Luka duduk.

Mereka belajar cukup serius, sampai Luka buntung dalam pembuatan puisi bahasa inggris, Luka bersiul dengan ekspresi kosong, Gakupo melirik Luka dengan wajah datar, "Kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris ya?"

Luka kaget dan malu, "Ti—tidak kok! Aku bisa!" Luka membela diri.

"Kalau begitu cepat buat." Kata Gakupo memaksa.

"Ba—baik! Aku bisa kok!" Luka langsung membuka catatannya.

"Mau seperti apa puisinya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentang tetanggaku yang merepotkan dan selalu membuatku kerepotan." Kata Luka tanpa memandang Gakupo dan masih membuka buku catatannya.

Gakupo terdiam dan sempat berpikir, "Megurine... Kau mau membuat puisi tentangku?"

Luka terhentak dan wajahnya memerah, "Bu—bukan puisi pujian atau sengaja! Aku akan menulis tentangmu yang sangat menggangguku!"

"Oh..." jawab Gakupo singkat.

Luka mulai menulis namun tangannya membatu, "Tidak jadi ah! Aku buat puisi yang lain saja!" Luka membuang muka dan wajahnya memerah.

Gakupo terkekeh, "Iya, terserah kau."

5 menit berlalu, Luka selesai membuat puisinya, "Coba aku lihat." Kata Gakupo, dia mulai membaca puisi bahasa inggris milik Luka.

* * *

_Mai/__My village, your so __byutiful__beautivul__ pretty_

_I __wont__ want to __fell__ feel you for more_

_I can __watch__ see you in mai/my __head__ mind_

_I love you __mai/__my village_

_Can I come to you?_

* * *

Gakupo sempat terdiam, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling karena melihat puisi aneh Luka. Luka manyun, "Kau berlebihan!" dia gusar.

Gakupo berhenti, "Me—Megurine, ini cukup bagus," Gakupo menahan tawanya, "Tapi ada beberapa kata yang—" Gakupo terbahak-bahak dan berguling-guling kembali.

Luka menyambar bukunya, "Kalau tidak suka puisiku ya sudah! Dasar bodoh!"

Gakupo benar-benar berhenti walau dia masih teringat puisi super kacau Luka, "Oke. Megurine, mungkin aku harus mengajarkan bahasa inggris sederhana dulu padamu."

Luka memandang dengan wajah tidak percaya dan nelangsa.

"Hey! Jangan remehkan gurumu!" ucap Gakupo.

Mereka belajar cukup lama, kini Luka sedikit mengerti grammar yang diajarkan Gakupo, Luka juga mengetahui beberapa sastrawan dunia. Jam menunjukan pukul 12, Luka pamit pada Gakupo.

Mereka sudah ada di luar kamar Gakupo, "Terima kasih sudah mengajariku." Luka membungkuk.

"Oh iya, sama-sama. Besok kau harus bisa mengerjakan ulangan dariku." Gakupo tersenyum ramah.

"Ba—baik." Luka menjawab dengan malu-malu, dia teringat mimpinya tadi sore, dia memandang bibir Gakupo, Luka melihat seperti ada bekas lipstick pink pucat di bibir Gakupo, "Eh? Itu apa yang ada di bibirmu?" tanya Luka penasaran.

"Hah?" Gakupo langsung menghapus bekas lipstick tadi, "O—oh, i—ini bukan apa-apa kok, ini bekas cake." Gakupo gagap.

"Hmm. Oke, selamat malam." Luka langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya, begitu pula Gakupo, sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya.

Luka tiba di kamarnya, dia tiba-tiba membanting bukunya dan langsung tidur. Luka bersikap aneh.

Esoknya, hari ini semua sekolah memakai seragam musim panas. Luka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dia bertemu dengan Gakupo dan Lily di lantai dasar, "Oh, selamat pagi." Sapa Lily sambil tersenyum ramah. Luka membungkuk, "Pagi. Maaf saya buru-buru hari ini." Luka langsung kabur begitu saja.

Di jalan menuju sekolah, Luka bertemu lagi dengan Yuuma. Yuuma melambaikan tangannya, "Hey Megurine! Selamat pagi." Sapa Yuuma.

"Se—selamat pagi." Pipi Luka memerah.

"Pagi sekali." Kata Yuuma.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai saja." Luka beralasan, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bagian piket hari ini." Jawab Yuuma.

"Hmm..."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, Yuuma tiba-tiba memegang tangan Luka, Luka kaget dan wajahnya memerah, "Yu—yuuma?"

"Meguri— Luka." Yuuma memberanikan diri, "Sejak pertama aku masuk ke Sakurazawa Gakkou, aku su—su—suka padamu, kau mau menjadi... Umm... menjadi..." Yuuma tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Hati Luka berdebar-debar dengan kencang, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ditembak seperti ini.

Yuuma menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Wajah Luka memerah hebat, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar, Luka menutup matanya dengan perasaan tidak karuan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Luka mulai menggerakan bibirya untuk bicara, "A—aku..."

"Kalian kenapa masih disini?" terdengar suara seseorang yang membuat suasa 'pink' berhamburan tidak jelas, itu Gakupo, dengan polosnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka menggenggam tasnya dengan keras, dengan sikap beraninya, dia melempar tasnya ke kepala Gakupo. Luka langsung berlari dan meninggalkan semuaya menuju sekolah.

"Megurine! Kau—!" Gakupo berteriak, "Yuuma, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yuuma terdiam dan melirik Gakupo dengan pandangan tidak senang, "Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. Selamat pagi." Yuuma pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dan mengambil tas milik Luka untuk dikembalikan.

Waktu berjalan, kini pelajaran Gakupo, Sastra Dunia. Saatnya ulangan, begitu masuk kelas, Luka langsung membuang muka. Gakupo merasa terusik dengan sikap Luka. Gakupo mengabaikannya, "Baiklah, ini adalah ulangan pertama Sastra Dunia semester ini. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kemudian Gakupo memberikan soal ulangannya dengan cara berkeliling.

Gakupo sampai di meja Meiko, Meiko berbisik pada Gakupo, "Sensei, Luka kenapa lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, ini kertas ulanganmu." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

Gakupo sampai di meja Luka, "Megurine, temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu." Gakupo langsung meninggalkan meja Luka tanpa menunggu respon Luka.

Ulangan pun dimulai. Semua mengerjkannya dengan cukup serius, kecuali Luka, dia terlihat ogah-ogahan mengerjakannya. Gakupo memperhatikannya.

"Megurine. Aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku, tapi setidaknya kerjakan ulanganmu dengan serius!" Gakupo gusar.

Luka berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Maaf, sensei. Aku semalam tidak menghafal sedikitpun. Jadi aku tidak mengerti satu soal pun dari kertas ulangan sensei. Saya lebih baik keluar dari pada harus mengambil kelas remidi." Luka keluar kelas.

Gakupo merasa direndahkan, dia mencoba mengejar Luka, "Hey kalian! Kerjakan yang benar. Dan jangan mencontek!" Gakupo pun keluar.

Suasana kelas gaduh dengan sikap Luka, "Luka... Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Meiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luka berjalan dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Gakupo, Luka sadar kalau Gakupo mengikutinya, "Cih, kau ini mau apa sih?!" Luka terlihat kesal. "Tunggu!" Gakupo memegang pundak Luka, "Apa salahku sekarang?" tanya Gakupo.

". . . ." Luka terdiam dengan wajah jengkel.

"Jawab." Gakupo memaksa dengan tegas.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Luka menampar tangan Gakupo yang ada di pundaknya. Luka lari ke tangga menuju atap.

Gakupo menghela nafasnya dan kembali ke kelas.

Luka menendang pagar-pagar di atap, dia mengamuk, "Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar dia itu bodoh! Super bodoh! Ultra bodoh! Mega bodoh! Argh! Dia membuatku gila!"

Luka cape, dia duduk dan memandang langit yang mulai mendung. Luka menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba mengingat mimpinya waktu itu, Luka langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Luka menenangkan diri, dia mencoba menutup matanya lagi, Luka teringat lipstick pink pucat yang ada di bibir Gakupo, Luka membuka matanya dan menampar dirinya.

Seharian ini Luka merasa down, dia pulang bersama Meiko. Mereka melihat Kaito menghampiri mereka. Meiko langsung membuang muka, Luka meladeni Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Meiko." Kaito memandang Meiko, "Maaf waktu yang kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi maaf jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Kaito dan Luka masih memandang Meiko.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah cukup berat hati." Meiko berwajah sayu.

"E—eh?" Kaito sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Meiko berbicara pada Luka, "Luka, mungkin aku akan pulang dan berbicara dengan Kaito, kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Meiko tersenyum ramah.

Luka mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Luka memeluk Meiko, lalu dia pulang terlebih dahulu. Meiko dan Kaito berjalan menuju jalan yang sama, rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakakmu saja?" Meiko berbalik tanya.

"Eh? Mungkin, aku selalu menghormatimu dan memujamu lho, Meiko." Kaito tersenyum.

"Oh..." Meiko tersenyum dengan wajah sedih.

"Meiko?" Kaito masih merasa janggal.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Hatsune Miku?" tany Meiko.

"Eh? Miku-chan?" Kaito cukup kaget karena Meiko tiba-tiba menanyakannya. "Ya... Dia cukup baik, manis, aku suka rambut panjangnya. Dia juga lucu." Kaito tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali ya, aku tidak seperti dia. Baik, manis ataupun berambut panjang. Yang aku miliki hanya sifat memaksa, keras kepala dan berambut pendek." Meiko tertawa canggung.

"Tapi itulah sisi menarik dari Meiko. Kau ini berbeda dengan yang lain." Jawab Kaito.

"Kau hanya sebatas menghormatiku kan?" tanya Meiko.

"I—iya, mungkin." Kaito takut salah menjawab.

"Kaito," Meiko berhenti berjalan, lalu membalik badannya menghadap Kaito, "Aku suka padamu."

Kaito terdiam dan terpaku pada Meiko, "Mei...ko?" Kaito masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Meiko.

"Aku suka padamu." Meiko tersenyum.

"Meiko... Aku... Ma—maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Kaito murung dan merasa bersalah.

Meiko terdiam dan masih tersenyum, "Hey, aku hanya bilang aku suka padamu, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membalas perkataanku kan? Dasar Kaito bodoh. Sudah ya, aku duluan, bye!" Meiko lari terlebih dahulu.

"Meiko..." Kaito menunjukan ekspresi serba salah.

Meiko berlari dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Dia menghapus air matanya hingga matanya memerah. Dia terjatuh, kakinya terkilir, dia mencoba bangun, dia kembali berlari. Awan mendung tadi sudah tidak bisa menahan juga, hujan pun turun dengan perlahan hingga deras, Meiko tidak berlari menuju rumahnya, dia berlari menuju jembatan kereta, dia masih menangis tersedu-sedu, Meiko berteriak sekerasnya diiringi dengan suara hujan deras. Meiko menekuk lutut dan tangisannya semakin kencang.

Disisi lain, Luka meneduh di halte dekat distrik pertokoan. "Yang benar saja. Kenapa hujannya tidak nanti saja pas aku sudah sampai." Luka menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo berlari ke arah halte tersebut dan meneduh juga, Luka langsung sedikit menghidar.

"Hey. Kau ini tidak sopan, memangnya aku ini orang mesum?" ujar Gakupo.

Luka membuang muka, "Tidak kok."

Gakupo duduk di kursi halte, "Maaf ya, tadi pagi aku menghancurkan momen-momen indahmu."

"A—apa?" wajah Luka memerah.

"Kau ditembak oleh Yuuma kan?" kata Gakupo dengan polosnya.

Luka terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, "Ha—hah?! Bi—bicara apa kau?!" Luka tidak karuan.

"Hmm, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak awal, aku mengintip kalian berbicara." Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini sadis ya. Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" wajah Luka agak gusar.

Gakupo berpikir, "Hmm... Kau tidak cocok dengannya."

Entah kenapa wajah Luka lebih merah.

Gakupo ceplas-ceplos, "Soalnya kau ini galak, Yuuma akan kesusahan mengurus pacar sepertimu. Harusnya kau punya pacar sepertiku."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya yang mengerti perilakumu hanya aku, meskipun baru beberapa minggu, tapi aku sudah sangat mengenal sifatmu." Gakupo tersenyum.

Luka masih memerah, dia berwajah tidak tenang, Luka pun ceplas-ceplos juga, "Hahaha, kalau begitu, kita harus pacaran sekarang!" Luka tertawa canggung.

Gakupo terdiam, ". . . ."

Luka merasa canggungnya lebih canggung, "A—aku hanya berca—"

"Boleh." Jawab Gakupo.

"Eh?" Luka tercengang.

To be continued...

* * *

_**-Pojok Author-**_

Selesai juga chapter ini. Sebenarnya bikin chapter ini sambil batuk-batuk, mana Time is Time harus saya update, tugas akhir makin banyak, tapi saya sempetin. Buat yang udah me-review dan baca cerita saya, makasih ya! ^ ^ Review kalianlah yang jadi motivasi saya, saya juga udah tambahin cerita buat Meiko dan Kaito (cukup sedih sih, soalnya saya sendiri gak tahu musti gimana menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua). Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya, おやすみ~! (saya udah ngantuk, )

春日 レイ


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku tidak keberatan kok." Gakupo dengan santainya.

Luka sempat deg-degan juga, tapi dia tahu kalau Gakupo pasti sedang bercanda, "Kau kira kau bisa membodohiku?" Luka membuang muka dan berwajah ketus.

"Kau sendiri yang menawar, kenapa sewot sendiri? Lagian kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa aku pacaran denganmu, aku sudah punya pacar." Gakupo terkekeh.

Mereka terdiam, hujan masih deras. Gakupo menguap beberapa kali, sedangkan Luka terus-terusan bersin, "Hey Megurine, kau bisa pilek lho. Nih pakai blazer-ku." Gakupo menyongsongkan blazer-nya pada Luka.

Luka menunduk, "Ti—tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Jangan bilang aku tidak menawarkannya kalau kau sakit nanti."

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Terakhir aku sakit saat aku kelas 2 SMP." Luka percaya diri.

"Wah, hebat." Gakupo kagum.

Tak lama kemudian, Lily baru saja pulang dari kerjanya dan melewati halte itu. Dia melihat Gakupo dan Luka yang mengigil.

"Kalian... Dari tadi disini?" Lily memandang dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Lily! Syukurlah. Kau bawa payung 2?" Gakupo senang.

"Ada sih, cuman kecil, hanya bisa untuk satu orang, payung yang aku pakai juga untuk satu orang." Jelas Lily.

Gakupo berpikir, "Ya sudah, berikan payung yang satu lagi untuk Megurine. Aku bisa lari ke apartemen." Usul Gakupo.

Luka melirik Gakupo, "Kau mau sok jadi pahlawan ya?"

Lily tertawa, "Sudahlah, Luka-chan. Ayo, ini payungnya."

Luka dan Lily pun pulang bersama, di jalan menuju apartemen, mereka sempat tidak bicara satu sama lain, tiba-tiba Luka bertanya.

"Lily-san, kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan dia?"

"Hah? Pacaran? Aku? O—oh iya, maksudmu Gakupo? Dia itu ya... Kami dibesarkan di daerah yang sama, kami teman sejak kecil, akhirnya pacaran deh." Lily tertawa.

"Oh... Menurut Lily-san, memangnya dia itu baik ya?"

Lily memandang Luka ". . . ."

"E—eh? Aku hanya penasaran saja." Luka tersenyum kaku.

Lily menunjuk kepalanya untuk berpikir, "Umm, dia cukup baik kok, dia suka sekali dengan belasteran, padahal dia keluarga asli Jepang."

"Lily-san belasteran?"

"Aku? Tid— Eh tunggu, rasanya iya aku belasteran, aku belasteran Jerman. Kalau Luka-chan? Dari nama juga sudah kelihatan sih." Lily tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Aku belasteran Jepang-Kanada. Tapi aku sangat bodoh dalam bahasa inggris." Luka tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm... Luka-chan sudah punya pacar ya? Yang berambut pink waktu itu kan?"

Luka terkejut, "E—eh? Kami bukan (belum sempat, gara-gara Gakupo) pacar kok, waktu itu aku hanya mengantarnya." Luka malu-malu.

"Wah, dia suka cake ya? Seperti Gakupo saja." Lily tertawa.

"Dia suka cake? Aku baru tahu." Ucap Luka.

Lily tiba-tiba teringat, "Ah!" Lily berbisik ke arah Luka "Sebenarnya dia agak malu jika menyukai cake, makanya dia itu sok jual mahal kalau pergi ke toko cake."

Luka tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" Luka terkekeh.

Lily tersenyum, "Iya, apalagi dia itu suka dengan Strawberry Shortcake Balm Cream. Untuk ukuran Gakupo, cake yang dia sukai terlalu _girly_. Waktu itu aku pernah membawanya ke apartemennya, dia langsung lahap."

"Lily-san, kalau memang itu rahasianya, kenapa kau malah membeberkannya?" Luka berwajah datar.

"A—ahaha! Iya juga ya. Aku ini pacar yang bodoh."

Mereka sampai di apartemen, "Terima kasih, Lily-san." Luka membungkuk.

"Oke. Bye~" Lily melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya.

Malam itu Luka masih saja bersin-bersin, "Aah~ Apa aku ke dokter saja ya?" Luka membawa sekotak tisu dan dia genggam kemana-mana.

Luka mengarah ke kulkas, masih ada 2 cake sisa kemarin, Luka membawa cake yang warnanya selaras dengan rambutnya, "Ini cake apa ya?" tanpa basa-basi, Luka siap-siap menyantap cake tersebut, namun terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, "Pasti dia lagi." Kata Luka dengan wajah yang bosan.

Ternyata benar, Gakupo yang mengetuk pintu Luka. "Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau sehat-sehat saja." Gakupo berwajah cemas.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku masih hidup kok, aku baru saja mau makan cake." Ujar Luka.

Gakupo melihat ke arah meja TV Luka, itu adalah Strawberry Shortcake Balm Cream, Gakupo langsung terhipnotis, "Ca—cake itu, mau kau makan?"

"Iya, kenapa?" Luka penasaran.

"Bo—boleh tukar dengan cake milikku?" tawar Gakupo.

Luka heran, "Me—memangnya cake milikku kenapa?"

"I—itu... SSBC." Gakupo gemetaran.

"SSBC? Apa itu? Organisasi?" Luka semakin bingung.

"Itu Strawberry Shortcake Balm Cream."

Luka ingat kalau cake itu adalah favoritenya Gakupo, "Boleh saja sih."

Gakupo ngebut ke kamarnya dan membawa cake coklat sebagai gantinya, Luka menerimanya, "Hey, mau makan cake bersama?" ini pertama kalinya Luka menawarkan sesuatu pada Gakupo. Gakupo sempat terdiam karena tidak percaya, "Boleh kok." Gakupo tersenyum.

Mereka pun memakan cake-nya, Gakupo tampak bahagia sekali. Luka melirik cake kesukaan Gakupo, "Kok rasa creamnya aneh ya?" Luka penasaran.

"SSBC memang begini ciri khasnya, creamnya tidak seperti cream biasa tapi seperti balm, sangat kental." Kata Gakupo, lalu dia mengelap mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hey. Jangan mengelapnya begitu saja. Ini tisu." Luka memberi tisu pada Gakupo, lalu Luka memperhatikan mulut Gakupo. Bekas cream dari cake itu berwarna pink pucat, karena kental jadi mirip _lips balm._ "Hahaha, kau jadi seperti dilipstik." Luka tertawa dan sadar juga. Jangan-jangan, yang kemarin dia lihat itu bukan lipstik.

"Kemarin kau makan SSBC juga ya?" tanya Luka.

"Ta—tahu darimana?" Gakupo kaget dan malu.

Luka tersenyum, "Kemarin aku bisa melihat bekasnya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu bekas cake."

"Benarkah? Cih." Gakupo merasa kepergok.

Entah kenapa malam itu Luka merasa ringan.

Sudah pukul 10 malam, besok adalah hari Minggu, Luka bisa bersantai. Mereka membereskan bekas cake.

"Megurine."

"Hmm?"

"Besok kau tidak ada acara?"

"Tidak ada, aku selalu bebas di hari Minggu."

". . ."

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Bisa bantu aku untuk membawa barang-barang dari rumahku?"

"Hmm, boleh." Jawab Luka malu-malu.

"Baiklah, sepakat." Gakupo tersenyum.

Besoknya, cuaca cukup cerah, berbeda dengan kemarin yang tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Luka dan Gakupo siap-siap mengambil kereta pagi. Luka jarang sekali naik kereta, makanya sekarang dia agak gugup. Mereka berhenti dulu di Tokyo, Gakupo bilang dia ingin membeli beberapa buku, Luka otomatis mengikutinya.

Di toko buku cukup ramai (mungkin karena hari Minggu). Luka memegang kemeja Gakupo, "Hmm?" Gakupo heran.

"Disini ramai, kalau aku hilang bisa repot." Ujar Luka.

Selama di toko buku, Luka terus memegang kemeja Gakupo. Luka melihat kesana-kemari, hanya ada tumpukan buku, lalu dari kejauhan, ada sosok yang Luka kenal. Itu adalah Yuuma, Yuuma juga menyadari kehadiran Luka, Yuuma melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri Luka... yang sedang memegang kemeja Gakupo... mereka bertemu Gakupo.

"Eh? Kamui-sensei?" Yuuma tidak percaya.

"Oh Yuuma, kau beli buku apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ini, hanya _manga _biasa. Anda berdua datang bersama?" Yuuma masih berwajah tidak percaya.

Luka menyalip, "A—aku hanya membantunya mengambil barang-barang dari rumahnya." Luka berusaha menjelaskan.

Yuuma menarik tangan Luka, "Boleh bicara sebentar? Aku ingin bertanya yang kemarin."

Luka dan Gakupo sama-sama tercengang, "E—eh? Sekarang?" Luka malu-malu.

Gakupo hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong ". . . ."

Gakupo menahan tangan Luka, "Maaf, kami harus segera pergi."

Yuuma masih menarik tangan Luka, "Sebentar saja." Yuuma menunjukan wajah kesal.

Gakupo masih terus menahan, "Ayo Megurine, nanti keburu sore."

Gakupo menarik tangan Luka ke arah kasir, Luka melirik Yuuma dengan pandangan cemas, sedangkan Yuuma memandang Gakupo dengan wajah kesal.

Di kereta, mereka saling berdiam diri. Gakupo membaca bukunya, Luka mendengar musik dengan earphone-nya. Luka sempat mencuri lirik ke arah Gakupo, wajah Gakupo super serius dan dingin. Luka kembali melihat musik player-nya.

Gakupo menutup bukunya, dia menghela nafas, "Megurine."

Luka diam saja, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa karena dia sedang mendengar musik. "Megurine!" Gakupo mencopot sebelah earphone Luka, Luka kaget, "A—apa?"

"Ingat, jika kita sudah sampai nanti, kau jangan menjawab semua pertanyaan orang-orang di rumahku. Biar aku saja yang bicara." Gakupo tegas.

Luka tidak tahu apa yang akan Gakupo rencanakan, tapi dia setuju-setuju saja.

Mereka pun sampai, Luka terkejut melihat rumah tradisional super besar. Mungkin 10 penghuni lebih bisa tinggal disana, "He—hey, ini benar-benar rumahmu ya?" Luka bertanya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Gakupo menunjuk ke arah papan nama rumah, Luka melihatnya, tertulis dengan huruf kanji yang cukup besar 'Kamui'. Luka tercengang dan masih tidak percaya kalau rumah itu adalah rumah Gakupo.

Luka dan Gakupo masuk ke halaman utama, disana luas sekali, "Kalau kau mau ke taman Zen, ada di belakang rumah." Luka terkaget, "Ta—taman Zen?!" Luka tidak percaya, sampai taman Zen pun ada di rumah Gakupo.

Di pintu utama keluarga Kamui, Gakupo disambut oleh pelayan rumah yang memakai pakaian tradisional, "Gakupo-dono, selamat datang." Sambut Taeko, pelayan yang tua tapi masih segar bugar. Sudah mengabdi keluarga Kamui sejak dulu.

"Aku kesini hanya membawa barang-barang yang tertinggal." Ucap Gakupo.

Taeko membungkuk mengerti, "Silahkan masuk." Taeko melirik Luka, "Gakupo-dono, siapa wanita yang ikut bersama anda? Apa dia kekasih anda?"

Gakupo tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan masuk, Taeko mengerti kalau Gakupo tidak ingin menjawabnya, dia membungkuk lalu mengikuti Gakupo dan Luka ke rumah.

"Gakupo-dono, ayah anda sebentar lagi pulang." Ucap Taeko.

Gakupo agak kaget, "Bukannya dia di luar negeri hingga musim dingin?"

"Katanya beliau ingin pulang cepat dan mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Taeko meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka.

Luka penasaran, "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada ayahmu?"

Gakupo membuang muka, "Cih, dia itu sering mengoceh."

"Sebegitunya kah?" tanya Luka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lari dari arah belakang, Gakupo dan Luka membalik badannya, terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut ungu gelap dan diikat, wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Gakupo.

"Kakak, selamat datang!" perempuan itu langsung memeluk Gakupo.

Gakupo memperkenalkan adiknya pada Luka, "Megurine, ini adikku, Gakuko. Dia setahun lebih muda dariku."

"Hehehe, halo~ Aku Kamui Gakuko, senang berkenalan denganmu." Gakuko bersalaman dengan Luka dan tersenyum ramah.

Luka membalas salamannya, "Aku Megurine Luka."

Gakuko terus memandang Luka, "Hmm... Luka-nee belasteran ya?" tanya Gakuko.

"Eh? Iya aku belasteran." Jawab Luka.

"Wah! Pantas saja kakak membawamu kesini, kakak paling suka wanita belaster—" ucapan Gakuko berhenti karena mulutnya disumpal Gakupo.

"Ja—jangan dengarkan dia." Gakupo cemas.

Gakuko lari sambil berteriak, "Kakak norak!" Gakuko tertawa.

"Adikmu, berbeda sekali denganmu. Dia sangat ceria, sedangkan kau super suram." komentar Luka.

"Diam kau." Gakupo membuang muka.

Mereka sampai di kamar Gakupo, kamar Gakupo super luas dan rapi. Luka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan membawa beberapa kardus buku saja." Kata Gakupo.

"Oke." Jawab Luka.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Gakupo, Gakupo mempersilahkan masuk, ternyata itu Taeko. "Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ayah anda sudah datang."

Gakupo langsung menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar Taeko."

Gakupo dan Luka berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya, ketika pintu dibuka, ada seorang laki-laki gagah yang sedang duduk sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas, itu adalah ayah Gakupo, Kamui Gakuto.

Gakuto sadar akan kedatangan anaknya, "Oh Gakupo dan..."

"Luka, Megurine Luka." Sambung Gakupo.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanya Gakuto.

Luka sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'bukan', tapi Luka ingat jika dia disuruh diam saja oleh Gakupo. Gakupo melirik Luka.

Gakupo menghadap ayahnya, "Bukan, dia muridku di sekolah." Jawab Gakupo tegas.

Gakuto memandang Luka, "Hmm... Padahal dia tipemu, sayang sekali." Ujar Gakuto.

Gakupo berwajah ketus, "Bukan urusan ayah kan?"

Gakuto melirik Gakupo dengan wajah dingin, "Oh, kau sudah berani bicara rupanya. 2 tahun kulepas, kau jadi liar juga."

Gakupo membalas wajah dinginnya dengan wajah dingin juga, "Aku liar dan bisa mengerti dunia luar, daripada duduk termenung melihat tumpukan kertas yang membosankan."

Gakuto tidak mau kalah, "Jika aku tidak menangani tumpukan kertas ini, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa menjadi guru dan ahli satsra, mungkin kau hanya akan menjadi pelayan restoran."

Gakupo semakin jengkel, "Setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku, tidak peduli aku bekerja di restoran."

Gakuto menyimpan kertas-kertas dokumen, dia berdiri, "Setidaknya ibumu dan aku telah membesarkanmu, jaga ucapanmu tuan, kau berbicara pada salah satu 'orang' yang membesarkanmu."

Gakupo terdiam dengan wajah kesal, akhirnnya Gakupo dan Luka keluar, Luka melirik Gakupo, "Ayahmu cukup menakutkan juga ya. Lalu, nama kecil keluarmu hampir sama semua. Gakupo, Gakuko & Gakuto. Siapa nama ibumu? Gakuro?" Luka terkekeh.

Gakupo ikut terkekeh, "Bukan, nama ibuku berbeda."

Setelah beberapa jam membungkus buku pada kardus, kini mereka siap pulang. Luka hanya membawa satu kardus ringan saja, sedangkan Gakupo membawa 3 kardus berat.

Mereka pun pulang, di kereta Gakupo tertidur, Luka membiarkannya. Luka sempat berpikir, sepertinya keluarga Gakupo tidak tahu kalau dia berpacaran dengan Lily. Karena hampir semuanya memanggil Luka sebagai kekasihnya Gakupo. Luka mengabaikan teorinya.

Pukul 9 malam mereka sampai di apartemen, ketika berjalan di tangga, Luka melihat Meiko yang sedang berdiri menunggu Luka. "Lho? Meiko? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luka.

Meiko langsung mendatangi Luka, "Aku baru saja akan mengirim pesan, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Meiko melirik Gakupo, "Ah, selamat malam, Kamui-sensei." Meiko membungkuk.

"Oke, aku akan menyimpan bukunya dulu." Jawab Luka.

Semuanya sudah beres, Gakupo berterima kasih pada Luka, dan Meiko yang akhirnya ikut membantu, lalu Luka kembali ke kamarnya bersama Meiko. Mereka mengobrol di meja depan TV.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kaito." Jawab Meiko.

Luka kaget, "Eh? La—lalu?"

Meiko tersenyum kaku, "Memang tidak bisa, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak saja, tidak lebih."

Luka memandang Meiko dengan perasaan kasihan, lalu Luka melirik ke arah kaki Meiko, "Meiko? Kenapa kakimu dibalut perban?" Luka khawatir.

"Oh ini? Ini bekas terkilir, aku jatuh waktu pulang ke rumah. Tidak apa-apa kok, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Jawab Meiko sambil tertawa.

"Oh... Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Meiko.

Meiko menghela nafas, "Aku rasa, lebih baik aku menyerah saja. Percuma mengejar yang tidak mungkin."

"Meiko!" Luka memegang dua pundak Meiko, "Kalau kau menyerah begitu saja, dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Berusahalah! Kejar yang kau cintai!"

"Luka..." Meiko tercengang.

Luka duduk tenang kembali, "Meiko. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan tetap berusaha."

Meiko membuang muka, "Percuma. Kaito tidak akan per—" Meiko terpotong oleh suara handphone-nya, "Oh, ada telepon masuk." Meiko mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat kontaknya. "Halo?"

"Meiko?" Suara ini sangat familiar di telinga Meiko.

"Kaito?" jawab Meiko dan wajahnya memerah, Luka langsung menempel ke telinga Meiko untuk ikut mendengarnya.

"Begini. Besok sepulang sekolah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini penting, hanya kau saja ya." Kata Kaito.

"Bo—boleh..." jawab Meiko spontan.

"Baguslah." Kaito tersenyum, "Selamat malam." Kaito menutup teleponnya.

"Se—selamat malam." Meiko pun menutupnya.

Luka tersenyum pada Meiko, "Syukurlah, mudah-mudahan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan."

Wajah Meiko memerah, "Mungkin. Oke! Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih ya Luka. Aku agak membaik." Meiko berdiri.

"Hmm~ Yang membuatmu lebih baik adalah telepon dari Kaito kan?" kata Luka dengan wajah mengejek.

Meiko malu-malu, "Di—diam kau! Sudah ya, bye."

Meiko pulang, Luka berbenah diri untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, Luka mengecek email di handphone-nya, ada email masuk, dari Yuuma. Luka deg-degan begitu tahu, dia langsung membukanya.

* * *

_Megurine? Maaf ya aku mengirim surat malam-malam. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih, hanya saja... Apa jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku kemarin? Maaf ya aku terdengar mendesak. (tertawa)_

_Yuuma_

* * *

Wajah Luka memerah, sebenarnya Luka ingin menjawab 'iya'. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa tidak ingin menerimanya. Luka kebingungan. Luka terus mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, hatinya tidak tenang.

"Aku sudah suka pada Yuuma sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dia bilang dia suka padaku. Harusnya aku senang kan? Tapi..." Luka depresi.

Luka membanting handphone-nya ke kasur, dia kembali mondar-mandir. Karena depresi Luka menjawab email Yuuma dengan singkat.

* * *

_Sekarang aku ngantuk, lain kali saja jawabnya._

_Luka_

* * *

Sangat singkat. Luka pun tidur.

Esoknya, cerah tidak mendung pun tidak. Luka baru bangun dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk meminta susu pada Wakana-san. Di tangga, dia berpapasan dengan Lily.

"Lho? Lily-san? Pagi sekali." Kata Luka.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Gakupo. Aku harap dia sudah bangun." Ucap Lily.

"Dia sih jam segini sudah bangun, dia selalu bangun lebih awal dariku." Luka tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih Luka-chan." Lily kembali naik tangga menuju kamar Gakupo.

Luka sampai di lantai dasar, dia mengetuk pintu Wakana-san.

"Wakana-san, ini Luka!" kata Luka dibalik pintu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam, "Luka-chan? Tunggu sebentar." Wakana-san membuka pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku boleh minta susu? Hari ini aku berhenti langganan, soalnya aku tidak punya uang." Ujar Luka.

"Wah, aku juga tidak ada. Coba minta pada Gakupo-kun. Dia masih berlangganan, atau mungkin minta ke penghuni lainnya." Usul Wakana-san.

"Wakana-san, masa aku harus minta pada penghuni lainnya? Aku tidak tahu mereka." Kata Luka dengan wajah loyo.

"Luka-chan, kau ini sudah hampir 4 tahun disini, tapi tidak pernah saling sapa dengan tetanggamu. Yah... Kecuali gurumu sih." Kata Wakana-san.

Luka menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, terima kasih Wakana-san."

Wakana-san membalas Luka dengan senyuman, Luka kembali ke atas, ketika melewati kamar Gakupo, terdengar suara Lily sedang berbicara, Luka langsung menguping di balik pintu.

"...sampai kapan?" suara Lily terdengar jelas di telinga Luka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Gakupo.

"Dia terus meneleponku, sepertinya dia agak keberatan. Kalau sampai terjadi, aku akan benar-benar menyalahkanmu!" Lily sepertinya gusar.

"Yuri. Aku mohon, sebentar lagi saja. Sampai ibuku kembali." Gakupo memohon.

Di balik pintu Luka bertanya-tanya, "Siapa Yuri?"

"Gakupo. Sebagai sepupu, aku akan beri kau nasihat."

Luka kaget, "Sepupu?"

Lily lanjut, "Ibumu memang menyukaiku, tapi bukan berarti harus seperti ini kan? Tunanganku terus marah padaku karena aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Yang tahu aku ini pacarmu hanyalah kita, tunanganku, ibumu dan murdimu itu."

"Ibuku ingin sekali kau menjadi menantunya." Gakupo terdengar kecewa.

"Jika kau menikah dengan sepupumu sendiri, tidak akan baik untuk keturunan." Ujar Lily.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pelan-pelan pada ibuku, kalau selama ini semuanya bohong." Kata Gakupo.

Luka langsung lari ke kamarnya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Luka langsung berbenah diri tanpa sarapan, setelah lama, dia keluar untuk sekolah, Luka bertemu dengan Gakupo dan Lily, Luka sangat canggung.

"Se—selamat pagi." Sapa Luka ragu-ragu.

"Selamat pagi, Luka-chan." Lily membalas sapaan Luka.

Mereka pun pergi bersama, kecuali Lily, dia belok di perempatan, dia akan pergi kuliah. Akhirnya, Luka berangkat bersama Gakupo. Luka melirik Gakupo yang sedang berjalan lurus. Gakupo sadar kalau Luka meliriknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka sadar, "Eh? Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." Luka canggung.

Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Kediaman mereka akhirnya berakhir ketika Luka melihat Yuuma sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah, sepertinya dia menunggu Luka. Yuuma melihat Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan, Yuuma menunjukan wajah jengkel pada Gakupo.

Gakupo menyapa Yuuma, "Selamat pagi."

Yuuma diam saja, dia malah menyapa Luka, "Pagi, Megurine." Yuuma tersenyum.

Gakupo merasa terabaikan, "Oh, mungkin lebih baik aku masuk duluan." Gakupo pun pergi.

"Pa—pagi, Yuuma." Sapa Luka.

"Maaf ya, tentang email kemarin malam." Yuuma membungkuk.

"Oh, tidak kok. Aku memang ngantuk, jadi aku balas dengan singkat." Ujar Luka.

"Umm... Jadi...?" Yuuma berharap akan jawaban Luka.

Luka tersenyum ramah dan sudah membulatkan tekadnya, "Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa."

Yuuma terkejut dan sedikit kecewa akan jawaban Luka, tapi Yuuma menerimanya dengan rela, "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih jawabannya. Kau tidak menerimaku, apa ada orang lain yang kau sukai?" tanya Yuuma.

"Hmm? Tidak kok. Aku hanya belum siap saja." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Yuuma menunduk mengerti, "Kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Yuuma.

Luka kaget, "Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kita masih berteman." Luka tertawa, begitu pula Yuuma.

Di kelas, Luka diam di bangkunya dengan wajah bosan, Meiko menghampirinya, "Lagi-lagi."

Luka melirik Meiko, "Meiko. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kesempatan kedua?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Meiko berbalik tanya.

"Aku baru saja menolak orang yang sudah aku suka sejak dulu." Jawab Luka tanpa ekspresi.

"Heh?!" Meiko kaget, lalu berbisik pada Luka, "Maksudmu Yuuma kan?"

Luka mengangguk.

"Ka—kapan?" Meiko masih kaget.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Luka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Meiko berwajah suram.

"Saat itu aku bingung." Jawab Luka.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau suka padanya kan? Kenapa bingung?" Meiko terheran-heran.

"Entahlah, rasanya ada yang menjanggal. Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Luka lemas.

Gakupo masuk ke kelas, "Hey! Ayo duduk!"

Semua murid buru-buru duduk ke kursi masing-masing, Luka deg-degan tidak karuan, melihat Luka yang seperti itu Gakupo tiba-tiba bertanya, "Megurine, kau sakit lagi ya?"

Luka tercengang, "Ti—tidak kok! Enak saja!" Luka membuang muka.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Ucap Gakupo.

Meiko sekilas menyadari, "Luka... Yang benar saja..." Meiko tidak percaya.

Pelajaran Gakupo membuat Luka tegang, setelah berakhir, Meiko menghampiri Luka lagi, "Luka... Mungkin aku salah ya. Apa kau..." Meiko mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luka, "...suka pada Kamui-sensei?"

Wajah Luka seketika memerah, jantungnya berdebar-debar, "A—apa maksudmu?! A—aku tidak menyukai orang sombong seperti dia!" Luka kalang kabut.

Meiko berwajah mengejek, "Hmm~ Begitu ya, baiklah. Aku kan hanya menebak saja." Meiko terkekeh, Luka membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sejak itu, Meiko sering mengerjai Luka. Di toilet, "Ah, Kamui-sensei." Ucap Meiko, Luka langsung memerah, Meiko terkekeh, "Mana mungkin dia ada di toilet wanita kan?"

Di kantin, "Eh, Kamui-sensei." Luka langsung menutup wajahnya dengan baki. Meiko terkekeh, "Dia kan makan siang di atap hari ini."

Di laboratorium biologi, "Hmm? Kamui-sensei?" Luka langsung melempar kodok untuk eksperimen. Meiko terkekeh, "Dia kan guru Sastra Dunia, mana mungkin ada di laboratorium."

Di perpustakaan, "_Are? _Kamui-sensei." Luka kini tahu kalau Meiko hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Sudahlah Meiko." Ucap Luka.

"Kalian sedang mencari apa?" Ternyata itu benar-benar Gakupo, Luka langsung membanting buku ke kepalanya, Gakupo dan Meiko kaget, "Me—Megurine, kau kenapa?" Gakupo khawatir.

"A—aku permisi dulu!" Luka lari keluar perpustakaan.

Gakupo melirik Meiko, "Sekarang aku salah apa?" tanya Gakupo.

Meiko tersenyum kaku, "Tidak kok, anda tidak salah apa-apa. Dia sedang diambang kebingungan antara logikanya dan hatinya." Jelas Meiko.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Gakupo.

Meiko tersenyum, "Sudahlah, sensei. Suatu saat dia akan memberimu kejutan."

Gakupo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi, Meiko pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada janji dengan Kaito, Luka pun pulang sendiri, namun Gakupo muncul dan akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Luka jadi salah tingkah.

"Megurine, apa salahku hari ini? Apa karena aku menanyakan kalau kau sakit tadi pagi?" tanya Gakupo resah.

Luka membuang muka, "Ti—tidak kok. Biasa saja, aku kan memang seperti ini."

"Kau jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Gakupo curiga.

Luka mencoba berbicara biasa dengan Gakupo, "Kau dan Lily-san... Hanya pura-pura kan?"

Gakupo terbelalak dan kaget, "Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terdengar tahu! Kalian berbicara cukup keras, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Kenapa kalian harus pura-pura begitu? Dan lagi, siapa Yuri? Nama pacar aslimu?" tanya Luka.

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Lily adalah sepupuku, aku sangat akrab dengannya, ibuku sangat suka padanya. Ibuku bilang, Lily adalah tipe wanita elegan yang sempurna. Lily berdarah asli Jepang, ibuku sangat suka pada wanita Jepang asli. Sedangkan aku, aku lebih suka pada wanita belasteran. Ibuku sakit-sakitan, dia ada di London untuk berobat, suatu hari aku meneleponnya dan aku bilang, aku berpacaran dengan Lily. Setelah mendengarnya, ibuku mengalami kemajuan dalam pengobatannya. Dia kini hampir sembuh dan akan segera dipulangkan. Sebenarnya Lily sudah punya tunangan, aku harus mengakhirinya, karena tunangan Lily sudah tidak ingin berpura-pura lagi. Lalu, Yuri adalah nama asli Lily, aku memanggilnya Lily karena Yuri berarti bunga Lily." Jelas Gakupo.

Luka mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius, "Tapi kalau kau bilang pada ibumu bahwa semua ini adalah kebohongan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."

Gakupo tersenyum sambil memandang langit, "Yah... Aku tahu." Gakupo tersenyum sambil memandang Luka. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Wajah Luka memerah setelah melihat senyuman Gakupo, "Ma—mana aku tahu. Itu urusanmu. Kau terjebak sendiri oleh kebohonganmu."

Gakupo tertawa, "Begitu ya. Mungkin aku harus bicara baik-baik dengan ibuku nanti."

Mereka sampai di apartemen, Luka langsung lari ke kamarnya. Luka membanting tasnya, lalu mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

Malamnya, Gakupo mengetuk pintu kamar Luka, Luka membukanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ada apa?"

"Taeko bilang ibuku akan tiba besok pagi, aku akan pergi ke rumahku sekarang." Ucap Gakupo yang membawa kopernya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Luka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk selama ini, yah, sebenarnya hanya beberapa bulan, 3 bulan secara spesifik. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadi guru di Sakurazawa, jika ibuku datang, dia pasti ingin aku menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu. Padahal aku lebih suka bekerja. Besok aku akan menyuruh jasa pengangkutan untuk mengembalikan barang-barangku. Yah, begitulah. Terima kasih, Megurine. Sangat menyenangkan menjadi guru sekaligus tetanggamu." Gakupo membungkuk.

"O—oh... Baiklah, salam untuk ibumu." Luka tersenyum.

Gakupo pun berjalan ke arah tangga, dia turun, dan Luka sudah tidak melihatnya. Luka kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung terjun ke kasurnya, merasa kesepian dan ingin menangis.

Esoknya, Uchiya-sensei masuk ke kelas, padahal ini bukan jamnya mengajar.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya aku membawa kalian berita yang kurang menyenangkan lagi. Kamui-sensei mulai hari ini berhenti. Dia berhenti karena ada urusan pribadi. Jadi untuk sementara, kalian belum punya wali kelas tetap, namun jika ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menghubungiku. Baiklah, lanjutkan belajar kalian." Uchiya-sensei keluar dari kelas.

Semua murid kaget, "Kenapa ya?"

"Apa karena kita merepotkan?"

"Jangan-jangan dia diberi gaji kecil?"

"Apa dia tidak betah?"

Luka mulai terganggu dengan semua keingintahuan anak-anak sekelas, Luka berdiri dengan wajah kesal, "Dia keluar karena ibunya baru datang dari luar negeri dan ibunya ingin dia lebih serius untuk kelulusan kuliahnya!" setelah itu Luka langsung keluar kelas, Meiko mengejarnya hingga ke atap sekolah.

"Luka..." Meiko cemas.

Luka terdiam lalu duduk. Meiko menepuk pundak Luka lalu duduk dengannya.

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Meiko mencoba menghibur Luka.

"Iya." Jawab Luka singkat dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

"Kau kan tahu dimana rumahnya, kau mungkin bisa berkunjung. Aku temani deh." Ucap Meiko.

"Tidak segampang itu masuk ke rumahnya. Dia seorang tuan muda." Balas Luka.

"Tuan muda? Tunggu. Dia kaya raya?" Meiko kaget.

"Sangat." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Meiko masih kaget. "Ta—tapi kan kita masih bisa berkontak dengannya."

"Aku lupa meminta nomor hp dan emailnya." Ucap Luka.

Meiko terdiam dan menghela nafas. "Mungkin dia akan kembali lagi." Meiko mengusap kepala Luka.

"Lalu..." Luka melirik Meiko, "Kemarin bagaimana dengan Kaito?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol di cafe saja, setelah itu main. Tidak lebih. Mungkin aku harus mencoba melepaskannya." Ucap Meiko sambil menatap langit.

"Oh..." respon Luka singkat.

Satu minggu setelah Gakupo keluar dari Sakurazawa, Luka makin suram hari demi hari. Suatu hari, ada sebuah undangan masuk ke kotak surat Luka, "Apa ini? Undangan?" Luka membuka amplop undangan itu, tertulis "_Wedding Party on September 12 at Kamui's Residential for wedding reception of G & Y_.

Luka kaget, tangannya lemas, undangan itu jatuh ke lantai.

To be continued...

_**-Pojok Author-**_

Disini ada beberapa cerita yang pernah saya alami sendiri. Yah, hitung-hitung buat tambahan. Sumpah saya gak kepikir gimana akhir cerita Meiko sama Kaito, tapi saya bakalan berusaha cari solusinya (lagak detektif). Buat yang udah baca dan nge-review, makasih ya ^ ^ Tolong dukung saya terus, hehehe~

春日 レイ


	5. Chapter 5

Luka menelepon Meiko, Meiko mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo? Luka ada apa?"

"Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Meiko mendengar nada Luka yang sangat berat dan serak, "Bisa sih. Luka, kau kenapa?" Meiko khawatir.

"Tidak kok. Hanya ingin mengobrol dengamu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Meiko sampai di apartemen Luka. Ketika Meiko melihat Luka, keadaan Luka sangat pucat dan suram sekali, Meiko sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luka. Luka mempersilahkan Meiko masuk, mereka pun duduk di depan meja TV.

"Jadi, ada apa Luka?" tanya Meiko.

Luka tangannya gemetaran dan menyerahkan undangannya ke Meiko. Meiko pun membacanya. Meiko sangat kaget melihat undangan itu.

"Tu—tunggu… Baru saja 1 minggu keluar, dia sudah mau menikah lagi?" Meiko tidak percaya.

Luka hanya tersenyum sayu, "Ibunya sangat ingin mereka menikah. Mau apa lagi?"

Meiko membanting undangan itu ke meja, "Dengar Luka, ini keputusanmu sekarang. Kau bisa mengejarnya atau melupakannya."

"Mustahil untuk keduanya." Luka membuang muka.

Meiko jengkel, dia menarik pundak Luka, "Seseorang pernah bilang padaku untuk mengejar seseorang yang aku cintai tidak peduli apapun itu. Setelah mendengar ucapannya, aku merasa hidup kembali dan termotivasi."

"Orang yang kau maksud itu adalah orang yang munafik dan egois. Kau seharusnya tidak mendengarnya." Luka masih membuang muka.

Meiko tambah jengkel, lalu mendorong pundak Luka, "Luka, jika orang itu tidak berkata seperti itu, aku mungkin akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri atau dendam pada orang yang aku cintai, setelah aku mendengar nasihat-nasihatnya, kini aku bisa menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang."

Luka masih membuang dangan wajahnya yang kusut, "Sudahlah. Kau masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan Kaito. Kalau ini, mustahil."

Meiko menghela nafas, "Lalu kau mau apa nanti?"

"Aku akan datang. Dia sudah repot-repot mengundangku, aku harus datang." Keputusan Luka sudah bulat.

Meiko akhirnya menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk menginap di Luka.

Esoknya, Meiko pulang sangat pagi. Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, Luka berangkat terlebih dahulu, jalan masih sangat sepi, Luka melewati perempatan yang biasa dia lalui dengan gurunya yang dulu dia benci. Luka berhenti disana, dia melihat ke jalan menuju distrik pertokoan. Dari kejauhan, ada dua orang anak yang Luka kenal, mereka adalah si kembar Kagamine.

"Lho? Kakak yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Rin.

"Eh? Iya. Kalian tidak bersama Hatsune?" ujar Luka.

"Tidak. Miku-nee dari kemarin loyo sekali, waktu kami tanya kenapa, dia malah mengunci diri di kamarnya, pagi ini juga dia belum keluar kamarnya." Jelas Len.

"Kenapa ya? Apa dia gagal tes?" Luka mengira-ngira.

Rin melihat kanan-kiri Luka, Luka penasaran, "Ada apa?"

Rin tersenyum, "Kakak keren yang waktu itu kemana? Kalian tidak pergi bersama?" tanya Rin.

Luka terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum namun kaku, "Oh dia. Dia sudah tidak mengajar lagi, dia keluar. Minggu depan mau menikah."

"Menikah? Wah, ucapkan selamat dari kami ya." Ucap Rin.

Luka mencoba menahan, "Baik, akan kusampaikan."

Len memegang dagunya, "Kukira kakak ini pacarnya."

Luka terkejut, "Hey, aku ini muridnya. Masa aku berpacaran dengan guruku sendiri?"

"Tapi kan, kakak keren itu masih muda. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh kan?" balas Len.

Luka hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan senyuman, Luka dan si kembar pun berpisah, mereka sepertinya terburu-buru menuju sekolah. Luka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Luka kini bertemu dengan Yuuma, dengan kakaknya.

"Pagi, Megurine." Sapa Yuuma.

"O—oh… Selamat pagi." Balas Luka.

"Temanmu, Yuuma?" tanya kakaknya.

"Ah iya, Megurine, ini kakakku, Mizuki. Kak, ini Megurine." Kata Yuuma.

"Salam kenal, saya Megurine Luka." Sapa Luka.

"Wah, jadi ini wanita yang menolakmu?" Mizuki tersenyum.

"Kakak…" Yuuma melirik Mizuki dengan tampang kesal.

Luka hanya tersenyum, kakak Yuuma, Mizuki, adalah seorang pengrajin kimono. Dia sangat ahli dalam membuat kimono. Mizuki pergi terlebih dahulu, kini Luka dan Yuuma hanya berdua, berjalan menuju sekolah. Di jalan Luka sangat diam, Yuuma khawatir dengan keadaan Luka.

"Megurine, kau kenapa?"

"Hmm? Tidak kok."

"Kenapa muram seperti itu?"

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku biasa saja kok." Luka agak ketus.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya."

Mereka masih berjalan, Luka tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia mulai meneteskannya. Yuuma kaget sekali karena Luka menangis dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tu—tunggu, Megurine. Kau kenapa?" Yuuma khawatir.

Luka tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuma, Yuuma tambah kaget, "Me—Megurine?"

"Apa salahku?! Aku memang membencinya dulu, iya aku dulu membencinya! Tapi kenapa?! Dia tidak sadar?! Apa ini karena aku yang terlalu berlebihan, atau dia memang tidak punya perasaan padaku?!" Luka berteriak di pelukan Yuuma sambil menagis.

Yuuma mengusap kepala Luka, "Megurine, ternyata memang benar. Kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Itulah alasannya kau menolakku."

Luka masih memeluk Yuuma sambil menangis, Yuuma mencoba menenangkan Luka, "Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang."

Luka melepas pelukannya dari Yuuma, Luka mengusap tangisannya dan mencoba bersikap biasa lagi.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Yuuma.

Luka awalnya tidak menjawab, namun dia memberanikan diri, "Kamui Gakupo."

Yuuma sangat kaget sampai-sampai ada suara guntur di kanan-kirinya, "Di—dia? Ba—bagaimana bisa?"

Luka menunduk, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Dia menolakmu ya?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menyatakan cintaku padanya." Luka bernada santai.

"Eh? Jadi…?" Yuuma bingung.

"Aku belum sempat. Dia minggu depan mau menikah."

Yuuma hanya bisa terdiam kaku, dia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Mereka pun sampai di sekolah, mereka berpisah di tempat loker sepatu, Luka berjalan menuju kelas. Di kelas sangat ramai, Luka bertanya-tanya.

"Hey, kenapa ini?"

"Megurine, lihat ini! Catatan Kamui-sensei masih disini. Dia itu benar-benar pikun ya. Dia menulis kesan-kesannya pada anak-anak kelas 3-B, yang paling heboh itu catatanya mengenaimu. Itu…" teman sekelas Luka menyerahkan catatan Gakupo pada Luka.

* * *

_Megurine Luka, anak yang sangat menarik, dia membenciku, jadi aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh saja. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh jika aku melihatnya, ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Dia berteman baik dengan Meiko. Mereka sangat akrab, coba aku bisa seakrab itu dengan Megurine, pasti menyenangkan._

* * *

Luka sedikit kaget dengan catatan Gakupo mengenainya.

"Itu catatan di bulan pertama, coba buka yang minggu kemarin. Sangat mengejutkan." Lanjut teman Luka.

Luka pun membuka catatan Gakupo mengenai Luka di minggu kemarin.

* * *

_Oh begitu, aku tahu. Aku ini memang bodoh. Ternyata aku menyukai Megurine. Dia anak (dicoret) gadis yang sangat baik, cantik dan penuh perhatian. Apa aku harus bilang padanya? Tapi dia membenciku, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku sempat kesal juga dengan anak bernama Yuuma itu, dia bisa membuat Megurine mencintainya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuatnya marah saja. Apa aku harus menyerah? Yang benar saja._

* * *

Luka menutup catatannya, berjalan menuju pintu kelas, dia keluar dan masih memegang catatannya, lalu tiba-tiba Luka berlari dengan kencang, dia mengganti sandalnya dengan sepatu, dia lari keluar bangunan, dia berpapasan dengan Meiko, Meiko menyapanya, Luka bablas saja.

"E—eh?! Lu—Luka! Kau mau kemana?!" Meiko kaget.

Luka berlari menuju stasiun, dia masih ingat kereta yang pernah dia naiki dengan Gakupo waktu itu. Luka naik ke kereta itu, dia pun duduk dengan hatinya yang tidak tenang.

"Dia menyukaiku? Dia kira aku membencinya? Kami kira kami bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bodoh! Dia itu super bodoh! Laki-laki _senseless _yang paling parah sedunia!" Luka berteriak dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luka sampai di stasiun tujuannya, dia lari keluar stasiun. Luka terus berlari sambil memegang catatannya, Luka tidak sadar kalau dia kecapean, tapi dia terus berlari. Tak lama kemudian, dia sampai di kediaman Kamui, yang sudah cukup ramai dengan hiasan pernikahan. Luka berani menerobos beberapa penjaga rumah Kamui.

"He—hey! Kau! Tunggu! Jangan bergerak!" satpam mencoba menghentikan Luka.

Luka tidak masuk ke rumahnya, namun berputar ke arah kebun, di kebun sangat ramai dengan hiasan pernikahan, Luka berhenti dan melihat kesana-kemari, beberapa pelayan terheran-heran melihat Luka. Luka dengan berani berteriak.

"Gakupo! Kamui Gakupo! Keluar kau sekarang!"

Seisi rumah dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan berani Luka, dari jendela paling atas, Gakuko muncul.

"Eh?! Luka-san?!" Gakuko kaget.

Ayah dan ibu Gakupo keluar dari pintu taman, "Ada apa ini?" tanya Gakuto.

"Siapa yang berteriak pagi-pagi begini?" tanya ibu Gakupo, Mizune.

Mizune melihat Luka dengan tatapan kaget, "Wah, ada anak cantik yang tersesat ya?"

Gakuto mengenal Luka, "Bukannya dia itu…"

Gakupo muncul dari belakang ayah dan ibunya, "Siapa yang memanggilku?", Gakupo kaget setelah melihat Luka, Gakupo hanya bersetelan _Yukata _tidurnya. Luka menggenggam catatan Gakupo dengan erat, Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Me—megurine? Kenapa kau…?" Gakupo kaget.

Luka berlari ke arah Gakupo dan memeluknya, Gakupo kaget, "E—eh? Megurine?" wajah Gakupo memerah.

Ayah dan ibu Gakupo menatap mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Gakkun? Dia gadis yang minggu lalu kau bicarakan?" tanya Mizune.

"I—iya…" Gakupo menjawab malu-malu.

Luka masih memeluk Gakupo dengan erat, "Kalau kau suka padaku, kenapa tidak bilang, bodoh! Aku juga suka padamu! Tapi aku malu, karena awalnya aku membencimu! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Wajah Gakupo memerah hebat, dia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku kira ada apa, ayo kita kembali ke meja makan, aku belum selesai sarapan." Ajak Gakuto.

Mizune mengikutinya, "Gakkun, jangan buat wanita menangis lagi ya."

Luka terheran-heran sambil meneteskan air matanya, "E—eh? Ke—kenapa? Bukannya… Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti, kau kan mau menikah."

Gakupo bingung, "Siapa yang mau menikah? Aku? Aku tidak kok." Wajah Gakupo memerah dan bingung.

Gakuko tersenyum di jendela atas, "Ya ampun…" Gakuko berteriak dari atas, "Luka-san! Yang menikah itu aku!" Gakuko tertawa, "Calon suamiku bernama Yuuji."

Luka serba salah, "E—eh?"

Gakupo menatap Luka, "Jadi benar? Kalau kau… Umm…" Gakupo malu-malu.

Luka membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "A—aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok."

Gakupo terkekeh, "Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Keadaan sudah terkendali, undangan tersebut bukanlah undangan pernikahan Gakupo, melainkan Gakuko. Gakupo memberitahu Luka kalau Gakupo sudah berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya tentangnya dengan Lily. Ibu Gakupo sempat syok juga, tapi dia mengerti akan perasaan Gakupo. Gakupo tetap tidak akan mengajar di Sakurazawa, dia harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Universitas Yale. Gakupo akan berangkat ke Amerika seminggu setelah Gakuko menikah.

Seminggu kemudian, Luka, Meiko dan Kaito ikut mengantar Gakupo menuju bandara. Luka dan Gakupo belum resmi menjadi pacar, karena keduanya sama-sama lambat. Kepergian Gakupo membuat Luka kembali sedih, namun Gakupo memberi semua kontaknya pada Luka. Luka sedikit senang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kalian mau mengantarku segala. Aku cukup terharu." Ucap Gakupo, "Meiko sih aku mengerti, tapi kenapa Kaito ada disini?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito kaget, "Eh? Aku… Aku…"

"Dia pacar Meiko, tentu saja ikut." Ceplos Luka.

"Luka…" Meiko melirik Luka, Luka tertawa.

Seminggu yang lalu, Kaito mengalami keresahan, dia tiba-tiba sering mengingat Meiko, meskipun di sisinya ada Miku, dia terus saja membayangkan Meiko, sejak saat itu, dengan tekadnya yang bulat, Kaito memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Miku dan kini Kaito bersama Meiko. Namun Miku tidak dendam pada mereka, Miku hanya berpendapat bahwa Kaito memang bukan untuknya.

Gakupo akhirnya pergi, Luka sebenarnya sangat sedih meskipun Gakupo telah memberi semua kontak yang bisa dia hubungi. Kini semuanya harus terfokus pada ujian akhir mereka, ini adalah garis finis mereka menuju unversitas.

1 tahun kemudian, semua anak kelas 3 lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Meiko dan Kaito akan melanjutkan kuliah mereka di Todai, sedangkan Luka akan rehat untuk sementara. Luka paling tidak suka diburu-buru.

Luka kini jarang berhubungan dengan Gakupo karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kabarnya Yuuma juga sekarang berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya dulu bernama Gumi. Miku masih sibuk mengurusi si kembar, karena mereka masih tinggal satu atap.

Beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan, Luka mulai bosan, Luka memutuskan untuk kuliah, namun Luka tidak mampu membiayai kuliahnya, jadi Luka super bingung.

Malamnya, ada ketukan dari pintu apartemen Luka. Luka membuka pintunya dengan ogah-ogahan, "Siapa?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Luka, "Ini aku." Itu suara Gakupo.

Luka langsung membuka pintunya, terlihat Gakupo yang rambutnya kini agak pendek dan memegang sekantong besar takoyaki dan beberapa kaleng teh hijau dingin. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu." Gakupo tersenyum.

Luka meneteskan air matanya, dia langsung memeluk Gakupo, "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?" Luka bernada ketus.

Gakupo membalas pelukannya, "Tadinya aku mau memberi kejutan, dan akan mengajakmu makan di restoran, tapi di jalan kesini, aku melihat tukang takoyaki, aku ingat waktu itu, kau bilang kau sangat suka denga tako, jadi aku beli takoyaki saja."

Luka mempersilahkan Gakupo masuk, "Uwaa… Masih sama, berantakan." Komentar Gakupo.

"Diam" Luka melirik Gakupo dengan tatapan kematian, Gakupo tertawa.

Mereka membuka bungkusan takoyaki-nya dan memakannya, "Jadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku bekerja, aku sudah 3 kali ganti pekerjaan. Aku tidak betah sih." Jawab Luka sambil melahap takoyaki.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya pekerjaan?" tanya Gakupo, Luka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini tidak berubah ya." Ujar Gakupo.

"Biar saja. Hidupku sendiri, kenapa orang lain harus sewot?" Luka mulai kesal dan bubuk takoyaki mulai berantakan di mulutnya.

"Kau ini mirip anak kecil, bersihkan mulutmu dengan tisu." Ucap Gakupo sambil menatap Luka dengan wajah datar.

"Iya, iya." Luka berdiri dan hendak membawa tisu, tapi tidak ada di tempat biasa, "Eh? Dimana?"

"Luka…" kini Gakupo memanggilnya nama kecilnya, Gakupo menunjuk ke arah meja, "Tisu-nya ada disini."

Wajah Luka memerah karena malu, "A—aku tahu kok! Aku hanya melawak!" Luka berasalan. Alasan yang bodoh.

Luka mengusap-usap tisunya dengan kasar, Gakupo membenahinya, "Hey, yang benar dong."

Mereka saling bertatapan dan saling berpegangan tangan, wajah Luka memerah seketika, "Luka, aku rindu padamu." Ucap Gakupo, "I—iya… Aku tahu…" jawab Luka malu-malu ketus sambil membuang muka.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Gakupo terbelalak, Luka membalik tatapannya ke arah Gakupo, "Bu—bukan begitu! A—aku—"

Gakupo mencium bibir Luka dengan lembut, Luka kaget dengan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, wajah Luka memerah, Luka mulai menutup matanya. Ciuman Gakupo mulai lebih dalam ke mulut Luka, Luka bernafas dengan cepat, Luka terlentang di lantai dengan Gakupo di atasnya dan masih menciumnya, Gakupo perlahan mundur dan menghentikan ciumannya, "Aku mencintaimu Luka."

Luka memerah hebat, "I—iya… Aku tahu…" Gakupo tersenyum, Gakupo melanjutkan ciumannya bersama Luka, Luka pun mulai menikmati ciumannya.

**THE END**

_**-Pojok Author-**_

Huwaa! Tamat juga! \(TTATT)/ Maaf ya ceritanya saya bikin secepat ini. Soalnya saya masih deadline sama urusan lain. Dulu, sumpah, saya iseng bikin cerita ini. Tapi malah jadi keterusan (soalnya cerita ini asik sih). Terima kasih buat semuanya! Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa kecuali secuil fanservice di akhirnya, mulai hari ini saya buka request cerita, khususnya buat GakuLuka (my fav couple). Sekali lagi makasih, semoga semua seneng dengan cerita saya. Maaf kalau ceritanya garing atau biasa, saya masih pemula sih. Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di karya saya selanjutnya~ \(TTvTT )

**春日****レイ**


End file.
